Elements Lead to Love
by hollyhwrites
Summary: Beca was born with the power to control the elements, but keeps her gifts hidden from the world. She attends Barden at the urging of her mother & of the father who abandoned her as a child. Beca falls for a certain redhead, but believes the girl can never love her in return. Could Chloe possibly feel the same? Will Beca ever reveal her powers to anyone outside her family?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Elements Lead to Love CH1  
Pairing: Beca/Chloe  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Pitch Perfect Characters just having a little fun playing with them.  
Rating: T  
Summary: Beca was born with the power to control the elements, but keeps her gifts hidden from the world. She attends Barden at the urging of her mother and the father who abandoned her as a child. Beca falls for a certain redhead, but believes the girl can never love her in return. Could Chloe possibly feel the same? Will Beca ever reveal her powers to anyone outside her family? Read on to find out.

A/N: This story came about from an email from _jeanjacq151_. She requested a Bechloe story involving Beca controlling the elements and at some point saving her love. I just came up with this and wrote most of it in a very short time in one sitting. I will release it a chapter at a time as I catch as many of the typos and things as I can before I post it. This is my first attempt at writing from a request such as this and I am still wrangling with an idea for a good Steca story someone else requested.

…**..**

Chapter 1

"Mom, I really don't want to go to Barden. Why can't I stay here with you and keep taking online courses as I can afford them?" The tiny brunette that barely reached five feet in her sock feet when she stretched kicked off her converse as she flopped down onto the couch in the small 2 bedroom house she had shared with her mom since she was six shortly after her father left them and they could no longer afford the big house they had lived in.

"Beca sweety, a degree from a prestigious university like Barden will open more doors for you than one from various online courses and it will be paid for. You won't have to take only one or two classes at a time while you work at the record store, the bookstore, and the drug store to get enough hours to pay for your online courses and help out here with the bills." Faith, the girl's mother, moved behind the sofa kissing the top of her daughter's head. "Besides old man Sumner is selling this place soon so he can move to Corpus Christi, Texas to be near his grandchildren and get away from the New England winters and we will be out of a cheap place to stay and I will be out of a job. Most of our furniture are dime store specials so there won't be much for me to pack-up and take to Florida to live with my sister, her husband, and two young boys. I can stay with them until I find a job and can get an apartment of my own. You don't want to have to campout on their sofa and have two little boys bugging you all the time. We both know they wouldn't stay away from your music stuff or your laptop. You would be miserable sweetheart."

"Maybe we could find another place around here and you could find a new job. Maybe we could go to California together and I could start paying my dues and someday become a DJ or music producer." The seventeen year old turned her dark stormy blue gaze up towards her mother with a pleading look on her face.

"Beca you need an education. You graduated from that online high school two years ago and have been taking a few courses at a time since then and working so you can pay for them, as well as pay for your music, and you have only accumulated enough college credits to start Barden as a sophomore when you could be a junior." Faith sighed praying her daughter would see reason. "If your father would have been able to offer you this help when you first graduated you would be a junior at Barden by now, but he only recently received tenure that allowed his children to go for free if they could get accepted and keep their grades up." The taller woman moved around to sit next to the stubborn girl. "You my brilliant little bumblebee were easily accepted and I know you will be able to keep your grades up. It would do you good to have a more normal college experience and LA will take an educated music producer more seriously than an uneducated one."

"Mom, there is a reason I have never had a normal school experience before, it's the same reason dad abandoned us in the first place. I'm a freak of nature." The aspiring DJ's voice rose.

"Rebecca Jazmin you are not a freak of nature. You are a lovely talented young woman who was blessed with gifts few others in the world have been given. Your father and I were having problems way before your gifts began growing in power and became erratic. He only blamed his leaving on your powers and my ancestors because he didn't want to admit his own failings in our marriage. He had been seeing someone else for a while before he actually left. We were high school sweethearts who married because I became pregnant shortly after graduation. We thought we were doing the right thing and that we loved each other enough to make it work. Our separation and divorce wasn't your fault at all, it was ours."

"Whatever, but that still leaves the reason why I didn't go to normal school." The girl rubbed her ear careful of the many rings along the rim of it.

"You inherited your abilities to control the elements from your great grandfather. It is a family legacy and only the strongest of our bloodline receives the gifts and becomes a Guardian Knight. Your power and control was erratic as you grew and could have caused lots of problems, but you have amazing control now. Meditation, martial arts, free running, and even your music have all helped you to learn control and discipline. I have seen the amazing things you can do now. You have full control now and it will be a great time for you to go out and experience college life like any other girl your age would." The mother continued to argue her case.

"Besides your dad wants to make amends for his lack of presence in your life thus far. We've talked and he knows you have full control of your gifts and he knows how intelligent you are. I know you won't be 18 until winter break, but that's not that much younger than the freshmen on campus and no one will know your younger than the average sophomore if you don't tell them. Isn't that one of the reasons you snuck out and got the tattoos, and why you have so many piercings in your ears, and why you wear your make-up the way you do, all in an effort to look older?"

Beca slumped down further on the couch. "Did you tell him I don't like boys?"

"We did have a brief conversation about that when he suggested I take you to get you on some kind of birth control before you started college, because he wasn't ready to be a grandfather yet. He wanted you to be safe. I explained you were already on birth control because of other female reasons and that he didn't have to worry about you getting knocked up by accident like we did because last time I checked girls couldn't get each other pregnant without the help of a doctor."

The girl rolled her eyes chuckling. "How did he take that?"

"Pretty well actually. He said that was one less thing to worry about and he mentioned his wife Sheila's younger brother was gay. I honestly think he wants to make an effort Beca. He wants you to use his last name while there, that has to mean something doesn't it? Come on baby, go and give it a shot. I won't be far away from Atlanta. Tampa, Florida is less than seven hours away from Barden by car; that is a lot closer than Vermont. We will be able to see each other more often." The mother squeezed her girl's shoulder.

"Hell you might meet some interesting college girls to date and I might find some sexy tan men to date because dear our dating pool around here is sorely lacking." The mother teased.

"Now I know why you want to go to Florida. You want to hang out on the beach and ogle men." The daughter teased leaning into her mom. "I'll go to Barden and see how I like it. I still have nearly four months before fall term starts to get used to the idea. I can work and save up my money and help you pack up the house. If I can work some extra shifts since I won't be taking classes I might could help you out some financially and you can get your own apartment sooner. You already have several places interested in you because of Aunt Cathy and Uncle Jake's recommendations not to mention the ones' from the snow birds from here that spend the winters down south. You'll probably be making way more money in Florida than you ever did here managing old man Sumner's affairs and taking care of him and his house."

"Maybe, but I don't want you working too hard this summer. I want some time with my baby girl before she goes off to college and begins a life of her own."

The two women hugged savoring the moment both knowing such moments would be fewer and farther between once the summer was over and they each took that next step down the adventurous road called life, but for the first time since Beca's birth they would be taking different paths down that road.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**What do you think? Would love to hear from. Please drop me a line in the little review box below. This story is probably going to be fairly short probably around 15,000 words when all is said and done. I am also going to start posting chapters of stories I have been working on in a huge stack of notebooks I have that I write my fanfic in most of the time. I figured I might as well share them and post when I write a bit on them instead of simply keeping the stories and their updates to myself. **

**Thanks for reading! Until Next Time…Holly**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Elements Lead to Love CH2  
Pairing: Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 2

Beca had travelled to Florida with her mom two weeks before she had to be at Barden to help her mother move into a little efficiency apartment not far from Aunt Cathy's home. Beca had been right about the job. Her mom would be starting a new job working in a retirement community managing several men and women who helped look after several of the residents' personal matters so the older people could go out and enjoy their retirements. Faith would start the following Monday, the same day Beca would begin her classes at Barden University.

The tiny brunette took in the sights as her cab left the Atlanta airport. She had taken a short flight over from Florida along with most of her belongings. Anything else she might need her mom promised to ship over to her. The campus looked pretty cool as the cab made its way to the area everyone was off-loading for the dorms.

The hyper girl with the rape whistle and the singing air guitar guy were weird, but her new roommate took the cake. Even her nerdy dad thought Kimmy Jin was weird before Beca escaped further fatherly talk to check out the activities fair. So far her first impression of college was it was a place the nerdy, geeky, weirdos gathered. She should be able to blend in and go unnoticed. Beca did sign-up to work at the radio station, but was bummed when she found out DJ stood for Deaf Jews instead of Disc Jockey. Were there really that many hearing impaired Jewish people on campus? Her day picked up a bit when a hot redhead with incredible blue eyes and a beautiful smile tried to recruit her for an acapella group, but Beca had never really sang for anyone outside of close family and friends. Besides the sexy blonde seemed to have a serious stick up her ass and the aspiring DJ didn't think she would enjoy dealing with her often.

…**..**

Chloe fell upon the couch exhausted in mind and spirit if not body. The activities fair did not go well for the only two remaining Bellas.

"What are we going to do, Chloe? Hardly any girls seemed interested today and of those that did only a handful had bikini ready bodies." Aubrey Posen complained.

"I really think we should focus on their singing voices not their bodies. There were a few prospects out there today and we have another month of recruiting to go before auditions. It will all turn out fine." The redhead prayed what she said was true.

"I know who you are talking about. You watched that little alt-girl's backside walking away until she was out of sight. I was honestly surprised you managed to keep eye contact with her when you were trying to convince her to tryout. Your gaze zoomed in on her chest from across the quad the moment you spotted her. I know you date guys and gals and I have absolutely no problem with that, but aren't you seeing Tom?" Aubrey teased her friend.

"I am, but he is just a just for now kind of guy for me. I don't know how long we will stay together. I really don't want to break up with him just yet since he is in the middle of some baseball stuff. I don't want to throw him off his game. I'll reevaluate once things die down for him." Chloe grabbed the TV remote and started searching for something to watch.

"That is very pragmatic of you." The blonde rolled her eyes and got comfortable beside her best friend and roommate willing to put off her Bella worries for a little while.

…**..**

The first month flew by pretty quickly for Beca. Classes were okay, but Philosophy was boring and she wasn't able to do anything more at the radio station besides stack CDs and records. Jesse, the singing air guitar boy, worked with her and was pretty annoying most of the time, much like an over eager dog and he was obsessed with movies. That afternoon she decided to ditch her most boring class and nap. Of course that would be the day her dad decided to drop by for a visit and try to talk her into being more active on campus.

Kimmy Jin left shortly after the father arrived while Beca began gathering things for a shower. "Dad I work at the radio station, I free run with a group in Atlanta, and I go to martial arts classes regularly at a local dojo. I even head out to the state parks in the area to hike and camp on the weekends. I'm getting out there."

"The radio station is the only one of those things that involves school and only like three weirdos work in that dark and dirty place. Come on try something new Beca. Join one club on campus and really try."

"You know why I don't. The more people I'm around regularly the more chance they might find out about me. Have you even told Sheila that your daughter is a freak? I don't want to make friends just to watch them turn away from me when they see me for who I really am."

"Beca you are not a freak and I am sorrier than I can express that I ever said you were. I handled everything so poorly back then when mine and your mom's relationship fell apart. I was losing my daughter and a woman who had been my best friend since grade school before she ever became my girlfriend and wife. We could have parted so much better than we did and you caught more flak from my side of that break-up than you deserved. I was so ashamed of myself I couldn't bring myself to face you and you grew up without me." The father sat down on his daughter's desk chair as he confessed.

"Your mom did an amazing job raising you, but I truly regret missing so much of your life as you grew up. Just so you know I have told Sheila everything from how I basically abandoned you and all I said and did to hurt you. I shared with her all the letters over the years your mom would send me about you along with pictures of you as you grew up. Trust me, Sheila gave me a good tongue lashing and has been after me for years to grow a pair and try to make amends and get to know you again. Sheila is a good woman and I wish you would give her a chance. I swear she's on your side in all this more than mine. She is cool with your gifts and thinks it's amazing you have such abilities and she's also okay with you being a lesbian. I'm okay with all of that too by the way. Your mom said you have phenomenal control over your gifts so I don't think you can use that as an excuse not to join a club. You never know you might make good enough friends to be able to reveal all of who you are to them and have them see you for the truly special person you are."

Beca could hardly believe all that her dad was saying and how sincere he seemed to be. "I'll think about it." He didn't have to know she had already given that same answer to her mother who also wanted her to be more active on campus. The father and daughter parted shortly afterwards and Beca headed for the showers minutes later having no idea the impact one shower was going to have on her life.

…..

That night the DJ lay in bed staring up at the ceiling replaying the memory of the beautiful redhead from the activities fair singing naked with her in her shower. The only awful part was the guy showing up and ruining the moment. Too bad the redhead was straight, but that didn't stop the girl from being fantasy or dream worthy. In fantasy and dreams the redhead could be into girls in a major way. Beca was still on the fence about trying out for the Bellas, but if she did and didn't make it maybe that would be enough to get her mom and dad off of her back about joining a club or activity on campus.

…..

That same night in an apartment across campus Chloe was gushing to her roommate. "The alt-girl's voice is incredible and we harmonized amazingly. She has a few really hot tattoos and she may be small, but she is completely fit and totally built." She moved her hands up referring to her breasts so the blonde would understand what she meant by built. "I think she would be wonderful for the Bellas. I really hope she tries out and I really wish Tom hadn't been there to ruin the moment. I don't know if I can hold out till the end of his baseball stress to break things off with him. I wonder if the alt-girl is into dating women. I could seriously go for her, especially after she was singing my lady jam so amazingly well." The senior wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh God, I am so going to need my ear plugs tonight. You're going to have that damn song on repeat as you think about the built little alt-girl all wet and naked singing it to you." Aubrey teased although she was totally serious. "If she shows up at auditions and is as good as you say she is and if our pool of candidates is as thin as I think it will be you might just get your wish of her being on the Bellas."

The redhead bounced onto up and down on the sofa beside Aubrey. "I hope she shows up. I would really like to get to know her better." She moved to snuggle up next to her bestie.

"Put that toner back in your pants before you snuggle up with me. As cute as you are, I'm sorry but I just don't play for your team." The Bella Captain teased as she smacked her long time best friend with a couch pillow starting a pillow fight that lasted several minutes before both women settled down beside each other breathless and laughing as their movie started.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Hope you are enjoyed this latest update. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed, or favorited. Drop me a line or two in the little box below and let me know what you think. Reviews make my day. Until Next Time…Holly**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Elements Lead to Love CH3  
Pairing: Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 3

Two days later found Beca on stage performing her cup song she had learned originally for her mother, singing to a smiling redhead and indifferent blonde. She was pretty sure the blonde would keep her out of the group no matter what.

After the auditions Beca was forced to fill out an information form before leaving the auditorium.

"You're a sophomore, but won't be 18 until the end of December?" The blonde seemed to find that surprising.

"Yeah, I graduated high school a couple of years ago, but was only able to go to college part-time while working so I'm only a sophomore this year instead of a junior." Beca shoved that at the stuck-up blonde. Tattoos, piercings, and dark make-up didn't make a person dumb.

That shut up the woman Beca learned was named Aubrey and was the Bellas Captain. The hot redhead was Chloe and she was the Co-Captain. "That is really cool. You must be pretty smart." Chloe commented.

"I do okay." Was all the brunette said as she shrugged. "I have class. Good luck with your group." Beca called before walking out of the hall unaware of the effect she had on a certain redhead or a certain creeper boy who had been watching the brunette audition from the side stage.

Beca made it into the group and found her crush on the straight Chloe Beale, who also seemed to have a boyfriend, growing as was the crush Jesse Swanson seemed to have for her short self. He didn't seem to believe she was gay and brushed that fact off whenever she mentioned it.

The brunette tried to keep things friendly with the girls of the Bellas, but at the same time keep some distance. That task was easy with Aubrey who seemed to think no one else in the group really mattered besides herself. The blonde didn't even pay attention to her supposed best friend and co-captain.

As the fall term ended Beca reflected on her first semester at Barden. Classes were pretty cool for the most part, but she was glad Philosophy was over. She was still trying to get Luke to listen to her music at the station. The Bellas had made it past sectionals with a lot of help from Fat Amy, although Aubrey believed otherwise. Beca had managed to get arrested, but she also managed to make it out of the encounter without revealing she was a well-trained martial artist or using her powers. Her dad had been upset at first, but cooled down later after she explained what had happened.

Dr. Mitchell also advised Beca to be cautious of Jesse since he seemed to be pretty fixated on her despite the fact she was gay. The sophomore assured him she was being careful.

Her own crush on Chloe was still there, but she had managed to put it aside and simply be friends with the redhead like she was with the rest of the Bellas, well besides Aubrey. Beca often wondered if anyone was the tall blonde's friend anymore. She was totally obsessed with making up for PukeGate the year before and doing it with the same boring ass set-list. The DJ knew they would never make it past regionals with the list even with Fat Amy pepping it up. It was frustrating to see the senior throwing away the greatness that the talented diverse group of girls could achieve. They had been pretty amazing at the riff-off and Aubrey once again couldn't see it.

….

It was nice spending some time with her mom over the winter holidays. Faith was loving her new job, making friends, and was even dating. It was odd not having cold and snow for Christmas and decorating an artificial tree instead of a live one which they would plant when spring came. It was all additional reminders of how life had changed and that they couldn't go back.

Faith questioned Beca making sure she was still finding the time to use her special skills on a regular basis since that played an important part in keeping control over her gifts. The girl assured her mother she was. Beca often used the earth and wind elements while free running and sometimes the water one as well. Sheila and her dad let her exercise her water gifts while watering their yard and plants, but also swimming in their pool. Beca hiked deep into the local parks and wild life areas so she could run and climb using all of her powers together and had even found a cave she was able to safely practice her control of fire. At school the only time she was able to secretly use that gift was to keep the air around her warm if she was chilly or heat up her food or drink if she needed too. She also used it to make her shower warmer faster.

Beca was sad when she waved goodbye to her Mom, Aunt, Uncle, and cousins before getting into the cab for the ride to the airport, but may be a little eager to get back to school and see her friends. She wouldn't acknowledge that she may be more eager to see one particular redheaded Bella more than the rest. It was asking for nothing but heartache to be crushing on a straight friend.

The situation didn't get any better when she learned the senior and Tom had broken-up shortly before Christmas and the redhead was single. However, Chloe was still very much straight as far as Beca knew.

…**..**

Chloe and Aubrey were driving back to Barden together from winter break. "So how are you doing after breaking up with Tom? I'm really surprised you stayed with him for so long honestly." The blonde said as she adjusted the side mirror that got bumped when she was putting gas in the car.

"Honestly, I stayed with him for so long because the person I really wanted was still underage." The redhead grinned from the passenger seat. "I've been trying to get to know Beca better, but that stupid Treble is always around and I haven't even been able to find out if she would even date a woman."

"I still don't see the appeal, but I don't really look at women that way so I'm not really one to be the judge on the attractiveness of other women."

"Well she's pretty, sexy, has a very tight sexy body, she's amazingly musically talented, and crazy smart. Beca also has this totally mysterious badass vibe to her that is completely hot as well. I think I could be really falling for her, but she also has some serious walls to knock down first." Chloe took a drink of her pop.

Aubrey reached over and turned the vent fan on high dropping the temperature before aiming it at her best friend. "I think you need to cool down over there before go up in horny flames for your mysterious midget alt-girl."

Laughing the redhead fixed the heat and fan back to normal. "Very funny, Bree. I actually think you and Beca might could be friends if you would ease up and give her a chance."

The blonde only snorted in disbelief and continued to drive while Chloe searched for some music to listen to on the radio. It was going to be an interesting spring term.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**It's a little short, but I have been crazy busy the last few days. I would like to send out major heartfelt thanks to all of you have taken the time to read my stories. I appreciate all of you who have favorited them and who are following them, but hugs go out to all of you who took the time to review. Until Next Time…Holly**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Elements Lead to Love  
Pairing: Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 4

Again classes were going well and Beca didn't have any boring ones she truly despised for spring term like philosophy, which was a serious plus. Jesse was still bugging her constantly, but Chloe seemed to be hanging around more often which was another major plus.

However, the total fiasco that was the Regionals ended both Jesse and Chloe hanging around her along with her being off the Bellas. It was sad no one else had the balls to stand-up to Aubrey. Beca really hadn't meant to throw everyone off, but she was desperate when she saw how badly they were tanking with the judges and the audience.

The only good to come out of that day had been hearing her music on the radio and getting the DJ night shift job over spring break with permission to play her own mixes.

Beca was a bit bummed over the break, but enjoyed DJing and had actually spent some quality time getting to know her dad and Sheila a bit better. The step-monster turned out to be an okay lady and laughed when she found out Beca called her that name. Sheila even went so far as demanding her step-daughter continue to do so, but only out of a since of fun and caring from then on instead of malice.

When Chloe had texted the DJ about the Bellas making it into the Finals in New York City and inviting her to come back she was happy for the Bellas, but apprehensive about returning to the group. Would anyone besides Chloe want her back? Beca seriously doubted Aubrey would.

The scene the sophomore walked in on in the Bellas' practice hall confirmed that belief. It seemed the other Bellas had all finally revolted as well. The night ended with the Bellas performing a great sounding mash-up in the old pool along with discoveries of hidden and new talents within the group. Beca had also been put in charge of the pitch pipe for the Finals. The most surprising part however, was the tentative friendship she had begun with Aubrey.

The friendships among everyone in the group really blossomed and strengthened as they all worked together with Beca leading the way to come up with a new mash-up and dance routine for the Finals.

Ashley had pitched the song 'Don't you forget about me' into the hat for Beca to sing the solo. The tall girl thought the song could serve as a reminder to all not to ever count the Bellas out. The group was mashing up several songs that Beca had approved of after a few brainstorming sessions. It took Beca a long late night figuring out a way to mix them all together cohesively, but she thought she had managed to do a pretty decent job.

**...**

Chloe had finished packing her bags for the trip to NYC and flopped across the end of her roommate's bed after placing her own bags by their apartment door. "Bree do you think Beca could possibly be into me romantically? I am crazy about her. She could really be the one for me. The whole love of my life sort of thing. I'm afraid to say anything and find out she doesn't even remotely feel the same way. I could totes ruin our friendship if she isn't into girls romantically."

"I think she could feel the same way you do. Beca certainly watches you enough and allows you to hug her and cuddle up to her more than anyone else, and if you haven't noticed you also receive more genuine smiles out of her than anyone else as well. Maybe we can work out some way of finding out if she is into girls or not while we are on this trip. We'll be spending several hours on the bus together there and back, I'm sure an opportunity will arise. You might even ask CR's opinion, I bet she has better gaydar than we do." Aubrey offered her lovesick friend.

"I told you Beca was pretty awesome once you gave her the chance."

Aubrey zipped up her last bag. "She's not so bad, but don't tell her I said that. I like our back and forth snarkiness just fine, it suits us. Now let's go. I want to get our stuff stowed on the bus and make sure everything is okay before we leave."

The two made one last check through their apartment to make sure everything was taken care of before they left. Both seniors were surprised to find Beca already at the bus with the hood up checking all sorts of things on the vehicle that they didn't have a clue about before the younger woman moved to checking the air pressure in all the tires as well.

"Everything seems to be good to go as long as we make sure gas actually gets put in the tank when we stop along the way, I believe we will be okay." The small brunette grinned.

"How did you learn to do all of that?" Aubrey asked as she loaded her things onto the bus followed by Chloe. They found Beca had already loaded her bags. Aubrey also noticed her best friend was practically speechless as she was almost drooling over her ladylove.

"Since I was 5 years old it was just Mom and me, we learned to do a lot of things for ourselves and we usually didn't have the money to hire someone to do the simple things for us like checking all the fluids in our vehicle and simple maintenance on them. We were usually pretty self-reliant, still are actually." Beca explained as she closed the hood and put the air-pressure gauge in the glove box of the bus. She whipped her hands on a rag she had had sticking out of her back pocket before throwing it in with the air-pressure gauge.

Chloe bumped Aubrey's shoulder when Beca turned her back. "Totally hot!" She mouthed causing the blonde to silently chuckle and shake her head at her enamored friend.

It wasn't long before the rest of the Bellas started showing up and things became crazy as everyone loaded up and they were finally on their way.

…**..**

All the Bellas were excited for the performance. Beca's dad and step-monster were at Lincoln Center as was her Mom and Aunt Cathy. Her Uncle Jake had stayed home in Florida with the boys. The four had all came up a few days earlier to visit with each other, but also to sight-see.

The Bellas had driven up because of lack of funds to cover so many airplane tickets and they would be heading back after check-out time at the hotel the following day after the competition since they couldn't afford another night. Beca, Aubrey, and Chloe had all thought the girls would be partying pretty hard after the performance win or lose and would need to sleep in as long as possible before the long drive back to Georgia.

It had taken them over 16 hours to drive to NYC from Barden with all the stops they had to make along the way, but they arrived at the hotel right at check-in time so they had time for a quick nap before the ladies had to get showered and dressed before heading over to Lincoln Center.

That night the Bellas lit up the stage and outshone all before them. Beca heard her family cheering for her as they all breathlessly bowed with huge smiles on their faces as the crowd cheered for the Bellas, giving the girls a standing ovation. Aubrey was so happy she even pulled Beca into a hug.

Beca led the girls off stage, Chloe and Aubrey right behind her as they moved down the aisle to their seats, but before Beca could make it to her seat Jesse snagged her arm pulling her close.

"I told you endings were the best part." The Treble stated before yanking Beca into a kiss and looking totally shocked when she bit his tongue before jerking out of his grasp. Chloe and Aubrey rushed over to her when they saw how upset the sophomore was as the DJ wiped her mouth and Jesse clamped a hand to his lips as he felt his injured tongue.

Beca kept her voice low as to not cause a bigger scene. "Dude will you please just Stop! This is not a movie. I'm not your happy ending, and for the hundredth time…I am gay! I'm not bisexual or pansexual, I'm homosexual. As in girls and nothing but girls so help me god. So back off before you force me to get really mean. Trust me Swanson you won't like it if you force me to go there." With that Beca had moved away from the boy and on down the aisle to her seat completely missing the happy gleam that appeared in a certain redhead's eyes as her statement. The small brunette was too busy concentrating on keeping herself under control and not setting the dipwads balls alight.

"You okay Beca?" Aubrey asked with real concern in her voice as Chloe put her arm around the sophomore helping to calm her.

"I'm fine, he's just become a bit obsessed and always ignores me when I tell him I'm gay. Luke has had to stop putting us on the same shift at the station. I told you there was nothing going on with Jesse and you didn't have to worry about me being Treble boned, well unless they started recruiting hot girls." Beca smirked as Aubrey grinned.

"I didn't know you liked girls, you never mentioned it." Chloe commented as she leaned close into the brunette's side, as she fought not to sound to giddy from the happy information she just learned.

"I wasn't hiding the fact I'm gay or anything, it just never came up. Most people usually guess from the way I dress and the fact I don't date guys, but I suppose the whole Jesse thing with him always hanging around could have thrown everyone off. I figured the difficulty I had not staring when you invaded my shower before auditions would have given me away or at least made you think I might be Bi." Beca teased the now blushing redhead as Aubrey chuckled beside them.

No more was said as the emcee came back on stage and began announcing the winners. A group from North Carolina came in third, the Trebles came in second. However, the crowd, as well as, the Bellas, their friends, and families all went crazy when for the first time an all-female group won the ICCA Finals.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Took a bit to get this out, but I haven't had a chance to work on my fanfiction much lately. Thanks again to all of you for reading my work with extra thanks to those of you have favorited, followed, and/or reviewed my writing. I greatly appreciate it. Until Next Time…Holly**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Elements Lead to Love  
Pairing: Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 5

Much celebrating was done that night and Beca had a little more to drink than her usual, which was usually no more than one beer. She had two that night, but that was all she dared have. Beca feared losing control of her gifts or getting so drunk she showed them off.

The only bad part of the night at the party was when Jesse cornered Beca and made another attempt to get his acapella girl. "But you sang to me." The boy whined causing the brunette to cringe at the sound. "You sang one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite movies and the only movie we ever watched together." Jesse's face turned dopey as he smiled drunkenly.

"Dude, Ashley chose the song I sang. I completely forgot it was in that stupid movie that you made me watch the time you barged into my room and made yourself at home. I was totally making mixes in my head the whole time is was playing to try and stay awake, because I didn't trust you not to molest me in my sleep. One of the other girls could have sang the song if the arrangement had worked out differently. Singing that song was a message from the Bellas to everyone tonight why they shouldn't and won't forget about us or count us out. Now for the last time. Back the fuck off!" Beca stepped back, but yet again Jesse grabbed her arm.

Benji was stepping in to pull the Treble off of Beca as Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie were moving in to pull Beca away from the obsessed movie lover. What shocked the short brunette the most was Chloe getting into the stalker boy's face pushing him away from Beca.

"Leave her alone, dickhead. She's made it outrageously clear she isn't interested and never will be. Move on before you regret it." The redhead's voice sounded scary as hell and made Beca's crush on the girl even stronger.

The Treble tried to push Chloe aside to get back to Beca and quickly found himself holding his balls before being laid out flat on his back with a busted lip. It turned out Chloe Beale had a lightning fast knee and a mean right hook.

"Stay away from Beca. She's not yours and never will be." The redhead added before moving away with Stacie, Aubrey, and Beca. That latter woman sporting a serious toner in her pants at the way she had been defended by her crush.

"Way to kick ass Red. I doubt his wanker will be working for a while." Fat Amy threw an arm around Chloe as many at the party laughed and the moment passed. The night continued on with Chloe staying close to Beca for most of it, which both girls were happy about, and there were no more upsetting incidents with Jesse.

However, the picture of Fat Amy table dancing to 'Moves like Jagger' without a top on would be one memory Beca and many others wished they didn't have. Nevertheless, they all discovered the girl was packing some serious melons inside her bra.

…**..**

There were several hung over Bellas creeping from their beds late the following morning. Aubrey seemed to be the only one fully functioning besides Beca. They both headed down to the bus together and loaded their things and the big ass trophy they had won into the vehicle before returning to their rooms to start helping their fellow Bellas get around and ready to go.

It took quite a bit of doing to get the girls up and packed. Beca used a cart to load up all of the girls' bags and took them all down herself as the rest of the Bellas were sprawled and slumped on the beds in Chloe and Aubrey's room as the Captain passed out bottles of water and pain relievers to them all. She made them drink all the water with the meds for best affect. The blonde was trying to ascertain if any one of the hung over girls was going be sick before she put them on the bus. The women were in a little better shape by the time Beca returned after loading up the bus.

"It's like having a bunch of kids to look after." The short woman entered the room to stand next to Aubrey as they surveyed the bleary eyed women together. Covertly she sent out a little healing energy to help her friends get over their hangovers more quickly. She couldn't heal them completely, her gifts didn't allow for that except for herself and her mother, but she could partially heal others.

The older girl gave a wry grin. "It really is." Aubrey turned her gaze towards the small woman. "Thanks for all your help this morning. Chloe was supposed to help me, but whatever was in that cup Amy gave her last night before the infamous table dance really did a number on her and she is very much feeling it this morning. I am a little surprised you aren't among this group."

"I'm not really much into alcohol. I can't lose control like that. I also have a rule to never blindly accept anything Fat Amy hands me, especially if I am supposed to eat or drink it. She ingests some scary shit." Her answer intrigued the older girl as well as made her chuckle. "Why don't you start herding these ladies down to the bus and I will make a pass through their rooms and make sure none of them left anything behind. I'll meet you down there in a few minutes. It shouldn't take me too long." Beca suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." The two girls moved to the bed and began hauling their friends all to their feet. "Come on you aca-bitches get your asses in gear. You only need to make it to the bus and then you can all pass out again if you need to." The senior ordered in her aca-nazi voice that had all the Bellas grumbling, but moving in the right direction.

"Have fun in the elevator with them." The sophomore handed the taller woman a couple of small clear trash bags. "In case someone has the urge to purge." Beca smirked before moving off down the hall and disappearing into the room Jessica and Ashley had shared with herself and Lily. The seniors were the only ones with only two in their room.

Grateful for the bags Aubrey stepped into the elevator with her eight charges praying no one needed the bags while in the tight confines of the moving box.

…..

It wasn't long before Beca was entering an elevator as well. She had found five socks, two t-shirts, a pair of Barden sweats, and an electric toothbrush. She had dropped everything into a plastic laundry sack she had begged off of a passing housekeeper. The elevator door opened for her to enter and she found her mom, Aunt Cathy, her dad, and step-monster all on board along with Chloe's parents. Beca had met them the night before. It seemed they were all getting along well. Smiling warmly the young woman stepped onto the elevator and was soon pulled into a hug by her mother.

"Good morning dear. We didn't know if we would catch all of you before you left. I hear you all had some party last night." Faith said as she passed her daughter off to be hugged by the rest of her family.

"It was something else. Aubrey and I were the only ones who steered clear of Amy's mystery brew. We had to practically dress everyone this morning and pack for them." Beca held up the laundry bag in her hands. "I just made a last pass through all of our rooms for things the girls missed. I put Aubrey on the elevator with the rest of the Bellas so she could get them to the bus. I didn't want to be the one trapped in there with so many hung over girls." Her smirk evident. "We filled them with pain relievers and water, so they should all be feeling better soon." The glance Beca sent her mother, Faith, let the woman know Beca had also used her special gifts to help the girls along with their hangovers as well.

"No wonder my girl didn't call me to let me know you guys were leaving." Chloe's mom laughed. She knew her girl enjoyed a good party.

"She really didn't drink much last night, but whatever Amy gave her must have been strong because after that Chloe was a goner, as was anyone else who had some. They were mildly buzzed one minute and crazy drunk the next. I stay well away from any of Amy's concoctions." Beca thought it was pretty cool that Chloe's parents didn't freak out that their daughter partied occasionally.

They all made their way to the third level of the parking garage where the Bella's little bus was parked. Many of the girls were leaning against a railing getting some fresh air before loading up onto the bus.

Aubrey saw them, but frowned when she focused on the group. "Where is Chloe? She headed off to find you guys. She was going to try and catch her parents in the lobby. Her phone was dead because she forgot to put it on charge last night."

"We didn't go to the lobby." Gregory Beale, Chloe's father answered. "All of our things are already loaded in our car and we're checked out. We ran into Beca in the elevator and came straight here with her and her family."

"I can run down to the lobby and find her. I have my cell phone." The DJ waved it. "You can call me if she comes back before I find her." Beca offered as she thrust the laundry bag out for Aubrey to take. "These are the things I found left in our rooms."

The blonde took the bag and tossed it quickly onto the bus. "That sounds fine. It is probably good that the girls have a few more minutes of fresh air anyway before we load them up. They do seem to be recovering quickly however." She was interrupted before saying anything more by a terrified scream.

Everyone ran to the railing that overlooked an old abandoned alleyway behind the parking garage. They saw a group of at least five guys toss a familiar redhead up against a wall.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Bum, bum, bum…Stay tuned for our next episode to find out what happens to Chloe and will our little super hero reveal her powers to her friends to save the day! Sorry for the cliffy, but this is was an excellent place to end this update. ;-P Until Next Time…Holly**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Elements Lead to Love  
Pairing: Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T for now, maybe M later IDK yet

…**..**

Chapter 6

All Beca's senses went on high alert as she heard the scream. "Mom, you guys take stairs down, don't call the cops, and keep them all back out of the way. You know the drill." The short woman said quickly as she began filling the alley with fog and sent out energy to disrupt all cameras and cell phones in the area. Beca also made herself seem blurred to everyone except those she allowed to see her; that was her family, Chloe's parents, and the Bellas, including Chloe. Shocked gasps and shouts followed her as she leaped over the railing three stories above the small closed off alley below.

"She'll be okay." Faith assured. "If you haven't guessed it yet, Beca isn't exactly like anyone you have ever met before. She is really quite gifted." Everyone turned wide eyes towards the mother except of Beca's family.

"Beca just landed like that Selene chick in those werewolf and vampire movies." Amy exclaimed. "How the hell did she do that and where did the fog come from?"

Everyone moved to watch things unfold below them as Beca ran leaping onto the side of a building and seemed to be running along the wall as vines erupted from cracks in the pavement on the ground below her wrapping around the legs of four of the men who were farthest from the redhead. The five guys were all dressed in the latest gangsta rapper fashion, it was obvious they were not poor street kids, but bored punks looking for what they considered a good time.

Beca saw that all the guys had knives and at least two of them had guns. The vines held four of the guys in place as she ran waving Chloe to silence when the ginger saw her approaching. Beca leapt across the alley to run along the side of the opposite brick wall climbing up it like Spiderman as the weeds continued to grow not only wrapping around the guys legs, but further up their torsos as well. Also the knives and guns in their hands glowed red becoming so hot they sizzled the skin on the palms of their hands forcing the thugs all to drop their weapons. Beca ran further along the wall several feet off the ground before leaping out and flipping to land gracefully in front of the four guys. With quick efficiently she made quick work punching each vine wrapped dude in the jaw hard enough to knock them out before her hands came up making a sweeping motion and the four men in front of her flew towards the nearest wall hard and fast ripping the vines from the ground as a massive wind blew the four away. None of the guys moved as they hit the ground, but new vines erupted wrapping around them securing the wanna-be-gangstas in place.

All the Bellas, the Beales, and even Beca's dad, stepmother, and aunt were looking at the tiny woman below in utter shock at the amazing things she was doing.

Beca turned to the last guy who had a meaner look to him than his buddies had. He was standing over Chloe who was leaning against the wall with a bloody lip.

"I advise you to move away from the redhead or you are going to have it much worse than your friends." Beca's voice was deep and deadly sending a chill down the spines of all those who heard it.

"I'm not afraid of you, you little freak." He went to move towards Chloe, but a wind held him back as Beca moved swiftly in front of her fallen best friend, the straight friend she was hopelessly in love with.

"You really should be afraid. You feel how your chest is constricting right now, I'm doing that. I can do more scary shit to you than you could possible imagine." The little warrior's voice continued in that frightening rumble as one of her hands moved back reaching out for Chloe as she kept her eyes on her enemy and prayed the redhead wasn't too afraid of her to take her hand. Beca was distracted for just a moment as elation took hold of her as she felt the redhead take her hand and missed seeing the hidden knife her enemy pulled from his sleeve until it was too late and he had quickly flicked his wrist sending the knife flying to lodge in Beca's stomach. The injured knight knocked him back hard with a short blast of wind causing the punk to back on his ass.

The guy stood up grinning at her. "Not so tough now are you." As his eyes focused on the knife sticking out of the girl's abdomen.

Beca laughed ignoring the pain from the knife as she mentally stopped the blood flow around it. She was very good at healing her own body, however she needed to hold off healing herself until she could clean the wound thoroughly. The sophomore looked back at a very worried Chloe. "Red please stay behind me and against the wall. I have a few things to take care of." Beca helped her friend to stand just encase the ginger needed to move out of the way or run.

Turning back to the grinning guy Beca slowly pulled the knife out of her stomach acting like it didn't hurt at all as she worked to shut down the bleeding. "I'm really pissed now, this was one of my favorite shirts." The brunette's fist clinched and the guy went down gasping. "What your feeling is all the air leaving your lungs, dickhead." Beca spun performing a perfect spinning back kick to the guy's head knocking him out cold on the ground as she allowed air to flow back into his lungs.

Beca was aware of her family and friends entering the alley at that moment, and heard her mother telling everyone to stay back out of the way and not to distract Beca.

Moving to the guy laying on the ground she waved her hand over the front of the guy's head and concentrated before moving to do the same to the other five guys. They were still unconscious from their initial introduction with Beca's special talents.

"What are you doing to them?" Stacie spoke up as she stood with the other Bellas. Chloe had eased around the alley and quickly made her way to her family and friends.

"I'm massaging the prefrontal cortex of their brain. It affects short term memory. They will wake-up not feeling too well and be relatively okay, but they will have no clue how they got here or what they did today. I can't have them remembering what I did." Beca stood back up and with a flick of her wrist the vines went back to the normal weeds they were originally. Looking over the guys she grinned and brought up a very precise wind along with using her other gifts in loosening any natural fibers in the guys' clothes before ripping them from their bodies leaving them lying naked in the alley with their things in shreds against the far wall. Moving to the shredded pile of cloth she sifted through it finding all the lose money and their wallets. She emptied the wallets of cash and picked up the lose money from their pockets leaving them only their jewelry, and their shredded clothes and shoes behind.

"You're going to rob them?" Ashley asked in disbelief.

"That depends on your point of view I suppose." Everyone watched as she moved further into a dark overgrown corner of the alley to what looked like a pile of old boxes. "You can come out now, no one here is going to hurt you." The trash pile moved and an older man came out smiling a gap toothed grin.

"You're some kind of superhero aren't you girlie? The fellas down at the shelter aren't going to believe me."

It was taking a lot not to show just how offensive the man smelled as Beca gave a small grin. "I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself."

"I understand, you weren't able to hide your true identity and don't want your cover blown. I gotch'ya." The homeless man nodded still smiling as he winked. "I should probably find me a new hidey hole for a few days. Those fellas aren't going to be too happy when they wake up."

"Here this should help you out. It's enough to get some food and maybe even a place for a few nights and dude you need to seriously see about a shower and take your clothes in with you." Beca grinned at the homeless man as she handed him the money she took off the now naked punks. "I wouldn't touch any of their jewelry or anything else from their wallets because that could be traced back to you, that cash however can be hidden and easily spent with no one the wiser if your smart about it and I bet you're pretty street smart."

"I've been running these streets one way or another since I was a babe. I know how to keep my head down and out of trouble." The money quickly disappeared into the old clothes on his body. He reached down and picked up an old backpack and a rolled up blanket. "You take care super girl and I'll keep your secret." With that he moved off down the old narrow alley towards the street and was soon out of sight.

"Let's get out of here." Beca didn't look at the Bellas afraid of the fearful looks they would give her. She also needed to sit down soon and get her first aid kit out of her backpack and disinfect her wound so she could heal it properly. That thought was foremost in her mind as her vision started to blur and her knees weakened as the adrenalin rush wore off and all her concentration was taken up with not healing herself in an effort to prevent further weakness and sickness. The knife wound was very deep, the guy stuck her with a pretty long blade all the way to the hilt.

Chloe rushed to the DJ's side as her own stomach cramped. "Beca!" She cried as she ran to the falling girl's side easing her down onto the ground. "You better not be dying on me. Why did you step between me and that guy? I can't stand seeing you hurt like this." Tears were flowing down the redhead's face.

"Had to do it, Chlo. I love you too much to let someone hurt you. I know you are straight and can't love me back that way, but I'm cool with just getting to be your friend." The small woman quietly uttered, however her voice was just loud enough that most every one of the duo's friends and family heard.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**I hope you enjoyed this latest update. Until Next Time…Holly.**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Elements Lead to Love  
Pairing: Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T for now

…**..**

Chapter 7

Chloe's heart soared, but stuttered as she felt Beca becoming limper in her arms. "Beca don't you dare pass out. You stay here with me." She gently shook her friend and love.

Faith moved next to them. "She's going to be okay if we can get her back to the bus and get her wound cleaned up and disinfected. Beca is focusing all of her energy right now on not healing herself and not losing any more blood. That is more taxing for her than using all the rest of her gifts. Actually, she is usually energized from using her talents unless she has to truly stress them to the limit for extended periods which she does regularly in training to keep her gifts in shape and to expand them. From the way my own stomach is hurting Beca's wound is very deep and severe and needs to be healed soon.

Beca's dad moved up and with Faith's help he picked up his tiny powerhouse of a daughter into his arms. "Let's go."

Chloe's parents moved to either side of their daughter to soothe her and themselves as they followed their daughter's savior who was being carried into the stairwell. Aubrey was leading the way making sure all doors were open and the coast was clear of witnesses. It would not do for someone to see them carrying a bloody Beca through the parking garage.

As they neared the bus Aubrey and Stacie looked over at Chloe with concern. "Why are you holding your stomach? Did he hit you there? Are you hurt anywhere else?" The blonde's question drew everyone's attention to the redhead.

"I don't know why my stomach hurts, he didn't hit me there. My face aches a little, but not much. I'm really alright." Her gaze shifted to Beca as the girl's mother and father helped her onto the bus and Chloe forgot all about her own stomach. "We need to help Beca."

Faith was particularly interested in Chloe's stomach ache, especially if she had one for the same reason Faith herself had an aching stomach.

For Beca's part, she hated feeling weak, but holding off healing was draining especially when the wound was so severe. It wasn't as bad as it would be however, if she healed herself and left debris in the stab wound to get infected and make her sick. Beca had learned that lesson the hard way.

Chloe moved clearing things off the long bench seat across the back of the bus that would easily be long enough to lay the shorter woman on. She shifted to the side moving to allow Dr. Mitchell to lay his daughter down.

"You must be hurting pretty bad baby if my stomach is anything to go by." Faith said to her little girl as she gently lifted her daughter's bloody shirt. "We've discovered over time and from the journals of our ancestors that her pain is usually at least twenty times worse than what I feel when Beca is hurt, if not a bit more."

"Are you like Beca?" Stacie asked.

"No, she is a Guardian Knight. Only the strongest in our bloodline inherit the gifts and only one person at a time. She is the first since my grandfather, her great grandfather. There are only ten of the Knights in the world. I am a Watcher and Keeper of my Knight. When Beca was born and began showing signs of a true Guardian Knight the connecting bond was formed between us since I am her closest flesh and blood and of the same bloodline of the Knights. I feel when Beca is hurt so that I can take care of her." The mother explained.

"Not a Guardian Knight, I'm freak of nature." The small injured woman mumbled as she lay still. "Doubt anyone thinks me a Knight."

"Young lady you are not a freak of nature. You are a gift to this world and someday you will meet that woman who will be your true soulmate and she will also become your Watcher and Keeper. Your bond will be different with her than with me of course since I'm your mother and she will be your mate, but the bond will be just as strong and in some ways stronger than ours." Faith turned to Aubrey. "Where is Beca's backpack? She has a special first-aid kit in it that she carries with her at all times. I need it."

The mother began inspecting the wound as best she could. "Beca can heal herself, but it's best to clean the wound very well before she does or she will be weak and sick for days as she fights the infection caused by leaving foreign matter and germs inside the wound." Faith explained to her rapt audience. "Now Beca is going to grumble, but I need to remove the bloody clothes from around the wound. We'll have to put clean ones on her once the wound is closed, no since putting the bloody clothing back over the cleaned wound. I'm sure there is something clean in my girl's bags for the trip. Beca learned long ago to always be prepared."

The two fathers eased out of the bus as Chloe and Stacie helped Beca sit back up and Faith slid her daughter's outer shirt off first leaving Beca's top half covered in a bra and a bloody tank. "It will probably be best just to rip this tank off. It isn't going to feel too well if we try to get it off over her head and it'll probably smear more blood all over her as well." Faith prepared to jerk the shirt apart, but Lily produced a knife and quickly cut the shirt off in seconds.

"Thanks."

The quiet girl only nodded as she moved back out of the way.

"Beca, you have blood on the front of your jeans too. We're going to have to remove those as well." Chloe whispered trying not to stare at the sexy injured woman she was in love with.

"Great." The DJ grumbled out as she fought to remain conscious. "Looks like I will have very little left to hide from you guys after this afternoon."

"Well everything we've found out so far is pretty awesome." Stacie teased as she helped Chloe take off Beca's boots so they could remove her jeans.

Soon the blushing DJ was sitting in only her black bra, boy shorts, and socks.

"Here she can sit on this." Ashley handed Chloe a dark blue towel.

"Good thinking." Chloe and Faith worked together to stretch the towel out on the seat below Beca.

"I gotta say you are seriously ripped Shawshank." CR whistled. "I had no idea you had that kind of muscle tone hidden underneath those long sleeved tops and skinny jeans you wear."

Faith chuckled. "She likes to keep her assets hidden." She turned to Aubrey. "Have you found the first aid kit yet? Because my stomach is starting to ache worse letting me know Beca is in worse pain as well."

Stacie was watching Chloe grimace and rub her stomach. "Faith if you don't mind me asking, how will Beca know when she meets her true mate, the one destined to share her life with her and become her Watcher and Keeper?" The leggy brunette asked.

"I've got the kit and the extra clothes. I even found a packet of sanitizing wipes in my bag." Aubrey arrived handing the kit over to Faith as she squatted on the floor beside the seat Beca was laying across. Chloe sat at the smaller girl's head gently stroking the sophomore's forehead, hair, and neck. The touch seemed to be soothing the injured girl greatly.

Faith began doctoring the wound and explained that Beca would tell them when all the foreign matter was out of the injury.

"As for your question Stacie, Beca will for one, love the girl unconditionally even if she thinks she doesn't have a chance with her." Faith's thoughts turned to how her daughter felt about Chloe. "The girl's touch will sooth and calm Beca even when she is upset or hurt as no one else's touch will be able to do, except for maybe mine. Beca will be able to heal the girl almost as well and as easily as she can heal herself. The girl will feel some of Beca's pain like I do to help her watch out for and take care of her Knight. She will also love Beca as much as Beca loves her. They will also be very protective of each other."

It became very quiet on the bus as everyone looked at the two Bellas on the long back bench seat, one laying injured while the other held and stroked her head.

"It's all clean." Beca finally murmured as her mother towel dried the area after using bottled water to clean the DJ up as best she could.

The sophomore appeared to be nearly asleep under another towel with her head in Chloe's lap as the redhead stroked her hair. The two didn't even seem aware of anyone else on the bus at that moment.

"Chloe does your stomach still hurt?" Stacie asked.

The redhead's mother was carefully listening to all that was said and was coming to the same conclusions as she assumed many others around her were. Constance Beale knew how crazy her girl was for the tiny singer and she had heard the declaration Beca had made to her daughter earlier. She supposed having a super hero for a daughter-in-law wouldn't be too bad. Constance wondered how her husband would take the news if Chloe truly was Beca's true mate and soul bond.

"Huh?" The redhead looked up, then smiled. "No, its fine now. I don't know what was up with it earlier."

"Beca honey, are you still awake?" Faith called gently. "We need to put some clothes on you before you fall asleep. I'm sure you don't want to be sleeping in only your undies on the bus." She and Chloe worked together to help Beca dress."

They dressed the small woman in dark grey yoga pants from her bag, however the shirt they slid over her head didn't look like something the alt-girl would normally wear and the shirt fell loosely down her body.

"It's not hers, I couldn't find a t-shirt in her backpack so I grabbed a clean tee out of Chloe's bag." The blonde grinned at the pleased smile that crossed her best friends face when she saw the tiny woman in her shirt.

"Beca I need you to try something for me." Faith shook her daughter to make sure she was awake. "Put your hand over the injury on Chloe's precious face and do the same thing for her you do for me when you heal me."

"Mom, you know I can't heal anyone fully besides myself and you. I can aid in their healing and make their injury heal faster, but not heal them fully." Beca wasn't sure what her mom was up to. She had missed too much of the conversation while her focus was elsewhere.

"Then do the best you can." The mother ordered.

Beca turned to Chloe and lifted her hand to the girls injured lip, nose, and cheek.

Chloe had heard all of the conversation though she had acted oblivious earlier. The redhead was fully aware of the significance of the moment. She loved Beca, her touch had soothed Beca, she was protective of Beca, and she had felt Beca's pain. She knew Beca was protective of her and now knew that Beca loved her in return. If the DJ could fully heal her then she could be Beca's true mate and soul bond. The redhead held her breath as she felt a warm sensation course throughout her injury and a slight stinging as her split lip felt like it zipped itself back up. The ache of her bruised and swollen flesh seemed to diminish until her injured cheek and nose felt no different than the uninjured parts of her body. Also the aches and pains throughout her body left from the encounter with the men as well as from her hangover all diminished until they were fully gone. Chloe felt better than new.

Beca was shocked when she moved her hand away and Chloe was fully healed. "How did I do that? It has never worked fully before on anyone other than my mom."

"Beca dear, I don't think your feelings are quite as unrequited as you may believe." The Knight's mother chuckled.

The other Bellas were all smiling as Chloe grabbed the front of the smaller woman's shirt and pulled her close. "I love you too, Beca Mitchell." The redhead said against Beca's lips before claiming them.

"It's about time those two finally hooked up. The sexual tension between them was seriously distracting." Fat Amy called out.

Beca couldn't believe what was happening. Chloe Beale had said she loved her and was kissing her and not in a friendly way either. Beca's hands gripped Chloe's back pulling her closer kissing her back just as thoroughly.

"Damn, that's hot!" CR grunted as her girlfriend Denise elbowed her.

"They totally are." Stacie agreed.

Faith smiled happily as her daughter shared her first kiss with her soulmate.

"What's going on here?" Chloe's dad asked.

"Chloe and Beca are currently playing some serious tonsil hockey!" CR helpfully supplied.

"Chloe said she loved Beca, if you didn't hear that part, then she kissed Beca. Of course as soon as Beca got over the surprise she is very passionately kissing Chloe back." Constance explained fully to her husband with a smile on her face.

"I wondered how long it would take my girl to admit her feelings after our little hero here admitted hers first." Gregory Beale grinned.

Faith sighed pleased. "My girl has been crazy about Chloe since she met her at the activities fair. I am going to have to talk with Chloe soon and explain a few things to her. Being Beca's true mate isn't like being in a relationship with anyone else and being true mates and soul bonded is a much tighter and permanent bond than any normal marriage possibly could be. They need no legal document to be bound together as spouses or life partners." She explained for the benefit of those around her especially Chloe's parents.

The two young women in question were still oblivious to those around them as their kiss continued as they held one another tight.

Faith glanced over at her sister. "Cathy and I had planned on driving back to Florida instead of flying to enjoy the sights between here and there. She could follow the Bellas bus while I talk with and explain things to Chloe while Beca sleeps." She hoped Cathy wouldn't mind.

"We could follow them all the way back to Barden if you want to. I know you will worry about Beca until she is fully back up to snuff." Cathy smiled at her sister and her niece. She too was very happy for the younger girl.

Faith hugged her sister. "Thanks, sis."

"We are going to be following as well." Constance informed. "Do you mind if I sit in on your talk with Chloe about what being a Watcher and Keeper entails? I know we both would also like to learn more about the spell that can bind the girls together?"

"I don't mind if Chloe doesn't." Faith shrugged.

"I don't mind mom, actually I would like you to be there." Chloe smiled happy that her parents were so supportive of her relationship and the addition of the whole Watcher, Keeper stuff. "If you and Beca don't mind I would like to know more about Beca's gifts and the whole Guardian stuff too."

"That sounds reasonable." Faith said as she glanced at her daughter gaining Beca's nod of acquiescence.

"Would you mind if Sheila and I caught a ride with you and Cathy? We can easily cancel our plane reservations and we can help drive as well." Warren was still shaken up from seeing his daughter leap from three stories above the ground, kicking several guys' asses, and getting stabbed in the gut, even if she was already healed from the injury and only needed to rest.

"It seems like we're all going to be traveling back to Barden together." Constance grinned. "Let's get everything squared away and get going. We are wasting daylight."

Warren and Sheila headed back to their room to quickly grab their bags since they were the only ones who hadn't checked out yet. While Gregory Beale and Cathy went to pull their cars over next to the bus.

Faith and Constance worked together to make a comfy bed area for Beca across the backseat leaving enough room for Chloe to sit at her head if she so wished. Faith handed her daughter an energy bar and a Gatorade and made her finish both before allowing the girl to finally lay down.

Both mothers were smiling hugely as they watched Chloe fuss over her girl tucking the sleepy Knight snugly into her makeshift bed.

"Beca needs to rest a little bit and will also need a pretty decent amount of food soon. It would be best if she stayed on the bus to eat because as soon as her body gets fed properly she is going to pass out almost immediately and sleep like the dead for 8 to 10 hours straight then be right as rain, like she was never severely stabbed in the gut." The tiny woman's mother explained.

"We'll make sure she rests and we can keep her on the bus and bring food to her. She really did a knightly thing by saving Chloe today, it's the least we can do for her." Aubrey assured. It seemed to her there was a lot more to the little alt-girl than even Chloe had told her about. It was going to be a bit of an adjustment to make, but after seeing all she had and hearing Beca's declaration of love to her best friend, the blonde thought that she could adjust if only for Chloe's sake.

"Now let's get out of here before those naked wankers wake up or someone finds them." Fat Amy said when Warren and Sheila returned from gathering their bags. It was decided that Candace and Faith would ride in the bus with the girls and talk while they made their way out of the city, Sheila was going to ride with Cathy, and Warren was going to ride with Gregory, at least for the first few hours of their road trip. The group would make it well away from the city before they stopped to eat and refuel.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**I hope you all enjoy this update, sorry it's been so long. Until Next Time…Holly**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Elements Lead to Love  
Pairing: Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 8

Most everyone sat near the back of the bus as Chloe and her mother spoke with Faith about what exactly Beca was and what becoming the small knights Watcher and Keeper entailed as well as some of the things Chloe could expect from also being Beca's true mate. All were fascinated by Beca's abilities and held a new respect as well as a bit of awe for the responsibilities their small friend carried on her shoulders as well as for the control she must keep herself under at all times.

The other Bellas all wondered if Chloe would really take on the responsibility that came with being Beca's true mate, Watcher, and Keeper. Once she took the oath and they read the spell the two women would be bound for life. There would be no other romantic love for either of them.

During the talk Beca was out cold her head on a pillow by Chloe's hip as the redhead caressed her hair, shoulder, and arm as the small woman lay on her side on the long backseat. It was clear that Beca was comforted by Chloe's touch and had let herself fall hard asleep knowing that not only was her mother near, but her love as well.

Faith smiled inwardly as she watched how the redhead cared for her daughter. She prayed that everything worked out for Beca. She knew how much her little girl loved the redhead and it would certainly break Beca's fragile heart if Chloe refused to someday bond with her. "This is not a decision to be taken lightly. Your union will be powerful and unbreakable, once you two read the oath and spell together your union will be for all time, not even in death will you part. There are special journals for you to read if you do chose to bond yourself to Beca in the way of the true mate, Watcher, and Keeper. I have read only the parts of these journals for the Watcher and Keeper, there are sections of these journals only meant for the eyes of the true mate of a Guardian Knight. Through the ages Watchers and Keepers both who were true mates of the Knights and those who were not have kept records of their lives with the Knights. They have helped me greatly in taking care of Beca and understanding all she often goes through. The Knights also keep journals and I have read many of them as well with Beca's permission. Those have really enlightened me on what Beca needs as well as what she is capable of. They gave me insight on the types of exercises and training my girl needed when she was small and just developing her gifts. Beca has taken many of her gifts even farther than any before her because she has the ability to think outside the norm and see possibilities where others do not. She also reads comic books, fantasy books, and plays video games where the characters do extraordinary things and she figures out ways to manipulate her gifts to do many of the things she has learned about through those mediums."

"That is so cool. I can really see Beca doing things her own unique way, she often seems to see and hear the world around her in ways others do not. I think her unique way of looking at and hearing things really comes through in her music and I bet in the way she uses her elemental gifts. I bet she creates mixes and mash-ups with her knightly gifts blending her inherited powers in different ways that take the old and makes something new and unique out of it like she does with music when she mixes and mashes it." Chloe smiled down at the sleeping girl that seemed to be filling her heart more every moment. "I will think seriously about what all that I will be taking on if I become Beca's Watcher and Keeper as well as her true mate. I know it is a huge responsibility and a beyond lifelong commitment, but it really feels like something I was meant to do. I've been drawn to Beca since the moment I saw her even though she was still underage at the time." The girl grinned. "I will think about things, talk with Beca about it all when she wakes up, and if I could maybe read a little bit in some of the journals that might offer advice for the decision before me."

"I think that sounds like a good idea dear." Constance had always admired the way her girl's mind worked and how open her heart and mind were. If anyone could accept Beca for who and what she was and help her along her path it would be Chloe.

…..

It wasn't long before the group exited the turnpike as everyone's appetites were back. They had passed into Delaware and found a Fuddruckers burger joint with easy highway access and parking.

"I'll stay on the bus and start waking sleeping beauty here. Besides I think Faith would know what best to order Beca than the rest of us would." Chloe offered wanting a few moments alone with the one she loved. "Mom or Bree can order for me and I will eat on the bus with Beca. It will give us a chance to talk a little bit while we eat."

Sounds good to me dear." Faith stood smiling down at the pair, she bent to whisper in the redhead's ear. "Shaking her shoulder while referring to her as bumblebee usually works best and lets her know she is safe so she doesn't jolt awake and on guard." The knight's mom stood back up with a wink before turning and leaving the bus with the others.

Constance and Aubrey were the only ones remaining. "Any particular burger you want?" The mother asked at she slug her purse strap over her shoulder.

"Something on a pretzel bun if they have it. I love those things and bacon and/or mushrooms too. You know what I like."

"Would you like fries or something or a salad of some sort?" Aubrey inquired as she slipped her phone and some money into her pocket.

"I think a good salad sounds good just nothing with olives." The redhead scrunched her nose up in distaste.

"I know Chlo. I'll pick out something I think you'll like." The blonde smirked at the sleeping DJ. "Good luck waking your midget knight." Aubrey said as she began rapidly moving towards the exit chucking.

Constance grinned as her girl rolled her eyes and huffed at her retreating friend. "I'll be back soon as I can with your food, sweety."

"Thanks, Mom." When the older woman was gone shutting the door behind her Chloe's focus shifted to the brunette next to her. "Hey bumblebee it's time to wake up for a little bit." She stroked down a muscular bicep before moving back up to a strong shoulder and began to lightly shake. "Come on bumblebee you need to wake up, food will be here soon. Wakey, wakey bumblebee." Her smile grew as the little warrior began to wake up.

"Don't wanna wakeup." Beca groaned as she shifted turning her face into Chloe's leg hiding as one of her arms came around to wrap around the redhead's legs burrowing in.

"You need to eat bumblebee then you can go back to sleep." Chloe hadn't thought Beca could get anymore adorable until that moment. "You are so aca-adorable Becs. If you wake up I'll give you a kiss."

It finally penetrated into the sleepy girl's brain that it wasn't her mom waking her up but her true love and mate. A mate who was promising a kiss if she woke up. "Dude that's like the best wake up bargain I've ever had." Beca slowly sat up as her tired body protested yet her snarling belly let her know she really did need to eat to help get back to 100% as soon as possible.

Chloe wasted no time claiming the small girl's lips for a warm loving kiss. It wasn't time to devour her love, yet.

"Mmm, that's nice." Beca murmured as they eased apart.

"Well in the future you never know those wake up bargains could get even better." The senior teased giggling when her girl moaned a little.

"Now there's something to look forward to." Beca sat fully up and gazed into her love's eyes. "How did your talk with my mom go? I'm not trying to pressure you into anything now, but if you have any questions for me or want to talk about any of it I'm more than willing to answer your questions or talk about it all."

"I have some questions for a later time and I really do want to read the journals and things, but I really feel like being with you, loving you, being loved by you is what I want to do for all time. I want to love you, care for you, protect you both as your wife and mate as well as your Watcher and Keeper. Nothing has ever felt so right in my life Beca." Chloe pulled the smaller woman onto her lap to hold her close for comfort as they talked.

"I feel the same Chloe. I felt drawn to you the first time I saw you and the more I got to know you the harder I fell for you and the more I wanted to be with you in any capacity you would allow. It has been killing me all year thinking I had fallen head over heels for my straight best friend. When you said you loved me too and kissed me it was like the world shifted on its axis and for that moment in time everything in my world was right and perfect." Beca blushed as the redhead smiled with tears in her eyes.

"You my little knight are a romantic and I really love that I'm the one who brings that out in you." She leaned in for a soft kiss. "I was thinking that we could perform the binding spells around my graduation when all of my closest family will be in town as will the Bellas and we could have a small ceremony to go along with the binding. I want us bound together as true mates as well as Watcher and Keeper to Guardian Knight. I was also thinking we could go to one of the states that perform gay marriages and make our union legal in the eyes of the law of man as well as those of the fates'"

"Wow! You came up with all of that while I was sleeping and you spoke with my mother?" As much as she tried Beca couldn't keep the shocked goofy grin off her face.

Sporting a similar grin Chloe shrugged. "I've actually been fantasizing about making you mine for a while now. I even told Bree many times that I thought you were my one. So really all I had to do was add the magical bits into my plans."

"I dreamed that you were mine as well, but I never imagined my dreams could come true. I love you so much Chloe and I will bond with you wherever and however you want as long as you are mine. All of me already belongs to all of you and always will." Beca didn't wait for Chloe to pull her into a kiss this time she leaned forward claiming her mate's mouth doing her best to convey how serious she was with the kiss.

"Wow." Was all the redhead could manage at first once the couple eased their lips minutely apart as they refilled their lungs with air. "You really pack a punch Beca in so many ways. I love you with all of me too and from this moment on I'm calling you my fiancé." They were both beaming as they continued to share kisses and hold each other close.

They only stopped when they heard chuckling from the front of the bus. Pulling apart they spotted their grinning mothers and Aubrey each carrying to-go containers from the restaurant.

"It seems you managed to wake my daughter with no problems." Faith teased the pair as she set three white Styrofoam boxes she carried onto a nearby seat.

"And that everything is going well between the two of you." Constance winked as she also sat down the three boxes she carried before handing one off to Faith.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing them like that a lot." The blonde senior smirked as she sat a bag with napkins, utensils, and condiments down by the boxes, but held onto the drink holder she had that held four large beverages.

"We are getting along great and had a really nice and productive talk." The redhead beamed as she assisted Beca gently off of her lap and back onto the seat beside her. "And I didn't have much trouble at all waking Beca up." Chloe noticed the amount of food and drinks. "Are you guys going to be eating with us?"

Aubrey chuckled. "Nope, all of this except for two of the smaller boxes and one of the drinks is for the midget knight." Her chuckle turned to a laugh at her BFF's disbelieving look. "You have to take pictures as proof she is actually eating all of that food and text it to us or you are going to have the Bellas back on the bus to watch small fry consume such mass quantities." She found a secure spot close to the couple to safely set the drink holder down.

"Beca naturally has a large appetite because of her powers, but it increases after a deep healing especially when added to the usage of her powers shortly before the healing." Faith explained. "Dear I got you a Cobb salad to start because you need a balanced diet and the eggs are good for you as are the vegetables. You will eat all of the salad before you get to open the other three containers." Her voice was stern as was her raised eyebrow.

Faith's daughter groaned and huffed mostly for show. "I promise to eat all of the salad first mom."

"I'll make sure she eats her veggies. I want my girl back to full health ASAP." The redhead winked at her fiancé who blushed.

"Well we better get back inside our food should be ready soon. We ordered yours first so you two could eat while we were eating inside." Constance handed her daughter a white box. "I ordered their Napa salad for you to start and a 1/3 pound burger the call The Works with bacon and mushrooms on it. Sorry, but they didn't have pretzel buns."

"That's okay." Chloe opened her salad container. "This looks good and the burgers smell good too. Thanks you all for bringing us our food."

"Yeah, thanks." Beca said as she mixed her salad together the way she liked it.

"I ordered you a grilled chicken sandwich with sweet potato fries, a ½ pound burger they call The Hangover with onion rings, and a ½ pound Southwest burger with chili cheese fries. That all should fill your energetic tummy for at least a little while." Faith kissed her daughter on the head before following the other two women to the door. "Oh yeah, you also have a coke, a strawberry lemonade, and an ice water to drink. I will get you a large carton of milk and more water to drink when we get gas before we return to the Turnpike." With a wave she left the bus shutting the door firmly behind her.

Chloe could hardly believe her tiny fiancé could eat so much. She turned her head to find Beca had already devoured half her large salad and quickly took a ten second video as proof and texted it to the Bellas as she shook her head in wonder. Every few minutes when Beca would eat or drink something else she would capture another 10 second vid and text it out to the Bellas as she ate her own food.

Both girls agreed the food was excellent and they would need to find out if there were any of the restaurants near Barden.

Chloe grinned as her fiancé shared her side dishes with her and even let the senior try her unique burgers as well. The ginger was stuffed halfway through her burger and gladly gave the second half to Beca who polished it off with no problem.

When all her food and drinks were gone Beca let out a satisfied sigh and stretched like a sleepy cat as she yawned. "That really hit the spot." Her voice came out sleep but she shook it off. "But I need to stay awake a little longer so I can drink the milk and water my mom wants me to drink and probably a multi-vitamin and a calcium chew as well. Mom is crazy serious about my dietary and nutritional needs." Beca slowly stood and began gathering the empty containers and putting them in a trash bag everyone had been using on the bus.

"That's because you young lady need a full well balanced diet to stay healthy and at peak power levels. Your powers would be weak and feeding off of your body if you didn't eat and exercise properly." Faith said as she returned to the bus overhearing her daughter's last comment.

Constance and the rest of the Bella's climbed on the bus behind Faith.

"That was awesome Shawshank. You should seriously enter an eating contest or go to those places where if you eat their giant steak, burger, pizza, or whatever you get it for free." CR fist bumped the knight.

"Totally. We should totally have a pizza eating contest sometime Hobbs and see if you can beat my fat power." The Aussie blonde smacked her stomach for emphasis.

Faith groaned. "Not you guys too. Her uncle Jake already took her this summer to a Mexican place in Florida after a strenuous workout of both her body and her powers and she ate an 8 plus pound burrito in under the time limit." The exasperated mom sat in the seat she had occupied earlier.

"And Uncle Jake totally stole my t-shirt they gave me for it since all they had were x-large and bigger shirts. I could have totally used it as a sleep shirt or something, but he took it and wore the thing to work for casual Friday." The warrior eater complained.

"That's so awesome." CR sat nearby. "We are definitely seeing you in action sometime soon."

"Don't encourage her." The mother fussed as everyone else was laughing or planning. "Let's get to the gas station and fuel up so I can get my girl some milk and more water before she falls asleep again."

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Well I hope this is an okay update for you, once again I have ran out of time and didn't get to go over it the way I would like, but I wanted to get it posted before I had to go to bed. I hope you enjoy. Until Next Time… Holly.**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Elements Lead to Love  
Pairing: Beca/ Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 9

Beca visited the ladies room at the station before taking the milk and water her mother bought her along with the vitamins she was given and heading out to the park area next to the touristy station. After barrowing a small knife from Lily she removed a small branch from a nearby oak tree, as well as a small branch from a young Wisteria tree growing in a large pot outside the station, and another small branch from a Holly tree that was growing in the park like the oak. She held the three branches in one hand as she left the other free as she sent her senses deep within the earth searching for a few bits of precious metals and stones. The elemental warrior smiled when she found some items she thought would work for what she had in mind and began pushing them towards her location unaware that she had gained the attention of her family and friends. To everyone else who didn't know her Beca was just a girl enjoying the fresh air before getting back on the road.

"What is Beca doing?" Aubrey asked as she stood near the bus and cars as they were refueling.

"I'm not sure, but I think she is connecting with the elements with the earth for some reason." Faith said before moving to talk with the other parents and her sister.

Beca scooped up the items she called to her and headed back to the bus with her items in hand.

"What are you going to do with all that?" Ashley asked as the shorter girl approached.

"You may all want to watch this, but I best do it on the bus out of sight of prying eyes." Beca smirked enjoying being mysterious.

"Well let's pull the vehicles over away from the pumps first so don't start whatever you are doing without us." Warren was as curious as everyone else what his daughter had planned.

"I'll wait. You guys probably aren't going to want to miss this." Beca climbed onto the bus sitting in the middle of the back seat so it would be easier for everyone to watch what she was about to do. "Chloe could you please sit next to me. I kind of need you for this."

"Sure Becs." The ginger's curiosity was peaked as well as she watched the brunette lay the items out on the seat between them and then took the knife to the wood cutting it into smaller sticks after removing bark where Beca felt it was needed.

Once the vehicles were moved out of the way of the gas pumps and by the park area everyone gathered on the bus to see what was going on.

Beca looked up as everyone gathered around before turning to her fiancé beside her. "Earlier today after I woke up Chloe and I talked and she agreed to become my Watcher and Keeper in the not too distant future, but she also wants us to bond together as true loves and mates at that time as well." The DJ grinned as did Chloe at that announcement. "However, she also proposed that we also become legally wed in the eyes of man as well as the fates shortly after our bonding. I of course agreed, because I have been in love with Chloe from practically the moment I first met her. I think she is one of the most beautiful people inside and out that I have ever met and she deserves and engagement ring and wedding band as beautiful and unique as she is. A type of ring only a well-trained and talented element bender could create."

Beca picked up three different small sticks of wood. "Did you know that trees are a symbol of antiquity and immense and enduring strength, but most have broken their symbolism down to simply a symbol of protection? Some trees like other plants carry symbolic meaning of their own." She held up a stick of wood. "Wisteria is a symbol of romance as well as the mysteries of a great and enduring love." Beca added another stick of wood holding it up beside the first. "Oak is a symbol of courage and power." The brunette held up on last stick of wood. "The Holly tree, which happens to the Delaware state tree, holds the meanings of protection as well as overcoming anger." The sophomore winked at her love. "I also found some gold and silver as well as a sizeable garnet and some other small precious stones in the area." The warrior held the items in her hand too. "Chloe would you please hold your left hand above my hand with your fingers spread and don't worry I won't let you get hurt in any way?"

Everyone watched mesmerized and in awe as the woods stretched, thinned, and braided together before beginning to wind around the redheads ring finger as the precious stones began to float up placing themselves around the band with the large garnet on top before strands of gold and silver began to weave around them holding the stones in place creating a unique one of a kind engagement ring made of native materials to the place the couple became officially engaged. Beca then added more sticks and metal to her hand and created two matching wedding bands. One was for herself and the other for Chloe getting the correct fit before the rings slid off of the couple's fingers to lay whole in Beca's hand only leaving the engagement ring in place on Chloe's finger.

Everyone stared in awe and wonder at the beautiful rings and the magic and love that had created them.

"Oh my God Beca. I'm practically speechless. This is the most amazingly romantic act ever." Chloe had tears in her eyes as she looked down at the lovely ring on her finger and the matching ones in Beca's hand. "They are so beautiful all on their own, but with the thoughts, love, and symbolism behind them they are even more so and utterly priceless to me." She pulled her fiancé into a deeply passionate kiss uncaring of her audience as she expressed the love she felt for the woman in her arms.

"Damn, Shorty totally crushed it. That girl has some serious romantic game." CR even had tears in her own eyes at the incredibly romantic moment she was witnessing. Most everyone else on the bus had tears on their eyes or were outright crying at the heartfelt moment.

"I never imagined the alt-girl with her tattoos and ear monstrosities had some a romantic mushball hidden inside her. I totally underestimated the little hobbit." The blonde Bella captain sniffled happy for her friends.

"My baby girl's always been a sweetheart, even though she tries to hide it from the world." Faith hugged her sister Cathy proudly as they watched their girl successfully romance her new fiancé.

When the couple pulled breathlessly apart they were both beaming at one another. "Hey Becs, you think you could make another ring with the remaining sticks of wood, metal, and tiny stones? Something like my engagement ring, but without the large red garnet. I was thinking something low profile resembling an infinity ring you yourself could wear as an engagement ring that wouldn't get in your way like a normal engagement ring would and it would also match our wedding rings."

The smaller woman nodded eagerly and watched once again in rapt fascination as the ring formed around the DJ's ring finger on her left hand.

"That is so awesome Becs. Now you will have a ring on your finger to let everyone know you are loved and taken just as I will." Chloe smirked thinking of one particular irritating Treble in particular.

The warrior girl chuckled pulling her blue eyed beauty into another quick kiss before they were both pulled up and hugged and congratulated by their friends and families.

Gregory Beale clapped his hands together gaining everyone's undivided attention. "Okay ladies and Warren we need to get back on the road. We are heading for Henderson, North Carolina where us parents have already made reservations for three rooms with double king beds and two with single king beds. Constance and I along with Warren and Sheila will be staying in the single rooms and let the rest of you ladies decide among yourselves who shares the three double rooms with whom."

"We've got the room costs covered between us." Beca's Aunt Cathy explained quickly at the worried faces she saw on Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca's faces. "Also Faith and I will be sharing one of the king beds. It will be like when we were kids except with a much bigger bed. We figured we could share a room with Beca and Chloe." Cathy knew her sister wanted to spend some more time with the young woman who had won her baby's heart and who would be becoming her Watcher and Keeper as well.

"Sounds good to me." The redhead eagerly stated as she pulled her fiancé close causing everyone to laugh and a few off color remarks to be offered by a few of the more outspoken Bellas as Chloe snuggled into her sleepy little woman who was starting to yawn once again.

"Alright let's get going and Chloe can share with us her and Beca's thoughts and plans for when and where they were thinking of having their bonding ceremony as we head to Henderson while Beca catches some more shut eye." Constance kissed her husband assuring him she would be texting him updates on all that she found out and he could share them with Beca's dad, then Gregory and Warren headed for their rental car with Warren heading to the driver's side of the rental car to take a turn behind the wheel. Sheila was also planning to drive for a while.

In short order they group were on their way with Beca almost instantly asleep after giving the wedding bands to Chloe to take care of before she snuggled back down across the backseat with her fiancé at her head like they had been before.

They five hour trip was a lively one as Chloe shared her and Beca's thoughts and ideas with their friends and loved ones and Constance and Faith would periodically text those in the other cars keeping them informed. More texts were shared with Cathy and Sheila as they were more interested in the ceremony planning that the men were. They all brainstormed more as the romantic hero of the day slept on not even waking a little bit when her hand was picked up so some of the ladies could get a better look at the infinity engagement ring on her finger.

Beca barely woke up enough to get off the bus and carry her own bags into the hotel room. Her mother made sure she was the first in the shower in their room to help wake the girl up a little bit. Chloe loved Beca's freshly scrubbed appearance and took her own quick shower so she could snuggle with her girl on the couch as they waited for the pizzas that everyone ordered to arrive. Their room as well as the two single rooms were actually suites, but the other girls' rooms were still nicer than the ones they stayed in while in New York City. The three double rooms were beside each other and had doors they could open up between rooms. The two single suites were across the hall from them. Once the pizza and soda arrived the doors between the three double rooms were opened and Warren and Sheila and Constance and Gregory joined Faith, Cathy, Beca, and Chloe in their room to eat since they had a large coffee table, couch, and table, and chairs they could sit on. It was a fun evening and soon the pizza was gone and the girls settled down in their rooms watching television or taking showers. No one stayed up late that night, but Chloe and Beca both fell asleep with smiles on their faces as they snuggled together in bed. Chloe loved being the big spoon to Beca's little one.

The following morning everyone slept in a little bit, but not too much they were all eager to get back to Barden they did take the time to enjoy a local all you eat breakfast buffet where Beca was able to eat more pancakes than Amy.

"Just so you know I can't do that all the time. I probably won't be able to do it tomorrow unless I have to use my powers a lot before then since I am basically all healed up and at full power again. This large breakfast was like topping off the tank so to speak." Beca explained as they all got back on the bus.

"That's cool, but it's still awesome that your tiny butt can hang with my fat power most of the time in the eating department." The large blonde smacked Beca on the shoulder in comradery and if she hadn't have had her powers and been in such good shape she would have been knocked to the floor by the bigger girl.

The rest of the trip to Barden was enjoyable as they sang, played games, talked, and of course teased the new couple as they had no parents on the bus that day as Constance and Faith rode with Cathy and Sheila the rest of the way to Barden. The Bellas also took the opportunity to ask Beca about being a Guardian Knight.

The Bellas were all glad to be back on campus and Faith and Cathy were going to stay with the Beales for a few days before continuing onto Tampa. They wanted to rest a bit and spend a little more time with Beca and touring around the campus and town Beca was now living in most of the year.

The two days flew by and early in the morning Beca, Chloe, and even Aubrey arrived at the Beale house to see the women off.

"I will call you as soon as we get home sweetheart." Faith promised. "We will be talking again soon anyway and often to take care of everything for your ceremony right after Chloe and Aubrey's graduation and we will be back bringing along your Uncle Jake and your cousins to see the girls graduate and of course to see you get married afterwards. I love you sweetheart. You take care of your girl and keep up your studies as always." The mother and daughter hugged long and hard before each moving apart a little teary eyed.

Faith hugged Chloe too. "You take care of my girl for me please. She is a tough little thing, but she's got a soft heart." She pulled back from the hug. "You take care of yourself too. I have grown to care about you as well. Now good luck on your finals and I look forward to seeing you graduate in few weeks."

Surprising Aubrey she pulled her into a hug as well. "You too young lady. Study hard, but don't overstress about it. You're an awesome young woman and someone any parent would be proud of. Hell I'm proud of you and your not even mine, but I guess since you are basically Chloe's sister that makes you my family now as well. You have my number sweety, you call me anytime. I look forward to hearing from you day or night." The blonde actually teared up a bit at the Faith's heartfelt words.

"I'll call you and if nothing else keep you up with the latest unbiased reports on the lovebirds and their craziness." Bree teased enjoying the grumbling she got out of Beca. She was beginning to see the smaller girl like she would an annoying younger sister who she also cared a lot about, though she wasn't ready to tell Beca that and maybe never would be.

The parents and Cathy laughed at the younger girls and shared their last temporary goodbyes before they pulled away from the Beale home with Faith behind the wheel and the three college students loaded up into Aubrey's car after a quick visit with Constance and Gregory and headed back to Barden so they would arrive in time to make it to their first classes.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Another update I hope you enjoy. Until Next Time… Holly.**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Elements Lead to Love  
Pairing: Beca/ Chloe  
Rating: M

…**..**

Chapter 10

Two days later Beca took Chloe on their first official date. She took her girl on a picnic to a little secluded spot she had found while out training in the local parks. Chloe loved it and thought it was so romantic when Beca made the field around them fill with blooming wild flowers and soon dozens of beautiful butterflies were flitting among the plants. Chloe couldn't resist walking slowly among the blooms with her arms out laughing as the butterflies flew around her and often landed on her. Beca caught much of the moment on her phone. It was a memory she definitely wanted to keep and thought Chloe would too.

"You are such a little romantic Becs." Chloe leaned over giving into her need to kiss her gallant fiancé as she arrived back at the spot they had picked to eat. Beca had already laid a large quilted blanket down for them with the soft sided cooler bag and her backpack already sitting on it.

"You bring that side of me out Chlo. I'll always do everything I can to make you happy." Beca blushed as she spoke only the truth.

"God you are so sweet. I could just eat you up." The redhead kissed her knight one more time. "Now let's eat before I forget the food and spend the rest of the afternoon kissing you." She pulled back with a chuckle. "We can do that after we eat."

Lunch was a hit as Beca had asked both Chloe's mother and Aubrey what some of her girl's favorite foods were for picnicking.

"Man, I never thought about how handy your elemental powers could be while picnicking and stuff." Chloe said as she helped to pack up their empty containers. "All the cold stuff stayed cold and the warm and hot stuff held temp as well and we didn't need a cooler full of ice or a grill or anything."

"Yeah, I've sort of perfected my food and beverage heating and cooling skills over the years." Beca chuckled. "It comes in handy when I am out far away from prying eyes training and I have to carry any supplies I need on my back. It also gives me better food options than most hikers or backpackers would have." Beca zipped up the bag she had brought the food and stuff in and sat it to the side of the tree and stood offering her hand to her fiancé. "Come with me. I think I might be able to give you an unexpected treat. I sensed them when they arrived not too long ago by the creek just over that rise." Beca pointed to the other side of the small clearing where a creek ran from the pond they had sat beside to eat, the creek disappeared off into the woods as it cut through the rise.

Chloe took the offered hand curious to see what Beca was going to show her.

The small girl slowed their movements as they made their way over the rise and down a gentle slope. There was a small pool of water at the bottom of a small waterfall where the creek ran over the small hill to fall and continue on off into the woods. Standing there drinking from the pool was a mama deer and her two little baby deer still with spots on their backs and sides. The scene looked like something straight from a nature movie.

Putting her finger to her lips Beca indicated that they had to stay quiet. The Knight slowly eased them down the slope and along the edge of the water until they could sit on a boulder by the pool.

The redhead was amazed the animals hadn't ran off yet, but knew the only reason the deer hadn't ran was sitting next to her. Chloe fought not to coo and aww over the adorable little baby deer that made her think of Bambi, a favorite of hers from childhood. Suddenly a hand was in front of her offering a handful of berries, diced fruits, and various grains. She hadn't even realized Beca had brought anything with her. Taking the fruit and grains the college senior put her hand out in front of her offering the treat to the three deer as Beca encouraged her to do.

Unbeknownst to the older girl Beca was filming the scene with her phone as the two little playful deer cautiously approached the redhead, each sniffing at her hand before stealing a taste and backing off bouncing around before coming back to eat more. The two siblings even bumping each other out of the way a bit to get to the special treat much to Chloe's enjoyment. With the brunette's further encouragement the ginger's other hand came up and she gently pet the soft fur along the little animals' necks.

Chloe couldn't believe what she was doing. She was petting wild animals not deer in a petting zoo and amazingly they were eating from her hand. Beca passed her some more fruit and grain as the mother deer finally approached to see what held her children's attention. The elder doe gently ate as Chloe pet her still soft yet coarser fur than the babies. The older Bella thought she was on her best first date or hell best date ever period. Her future wife had given her a special day as only she could give and Chloe loved it all and fell even more in love with her little powerhouse of a mate.

The couple enjoyed another hour by the pool and the clearing before making their way back to Chloe's car. The redhead gushing the whole way about the flowers, the butterflies, and especially the deer. Beca was on cloud nine that she was able to share some of her special world with her mate and that Chloe had loved it so much.

Once they reached Chloe's apartment that evening the redhead invited Beca in and they talked a bit and kissed a lot as they sat on the couch together. They finally broke apart when Aubrey came home from a study group shortly after 10 that night.

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to coming home and seeing you two getting your mac on." The blonde complained good naturedly.

"Easy there Bree your Gleek is showing." The youngest Bella teased.

"As is yours since you understood where my reference came from." Aubrey teased back. "I take it you had a good date judging from Chloe's huge smile and very bubbly mood."

"It was totally the tits, Bree." The ginger declared before launching into an exuberant recounting of her and Beca's first real date. "I so wish you could have seen them Aubrey, they were the cutest little things, just like Bambi."

"Actually, she can see them. I captured some pics and vids with my phone to commemorate our first date." Beca shrugged like it was no big deal even as she blushed a little. "If I can barrow your laptop I can download them so we can all see them on a bigger screen and you can have copies for yourself."

In short order the brunette found herself being soundly kissed once more by her sexy lady. "You are such an adorable little sweetheart."

"Yeah, like a totally adorable little being from The Shire." The blonde kidded and snorted out a laugh as Beca flipped her off behind the redhead's back as she was being kissed again.

"Hey Bree, grab the HDMI cable and we can hook it to my laptop and our big TV so we can see the pics and vids even better." Chloe said when she finally relinquished her hold on her fiancé and bounced off to her bedroom to grab her laptop.

In moments the three were looking at pics and vids Beca captured of Chloe as they ate, as the redhead walked through the field of wildflowers surrounded by butterflies with many landing on her, but the best was the video of Chloe's whole experience with the deer.

Aubrey was impressed, between the pics and vids and her besties gushing over the details of her date, the blonde realized Beca actually did give her adoptive sister a perfect date experience for one real life Disney Princess named Chloe.

"You did good shireling, real good." The blonde joked as she stood up from the couch. "It's nearly midnight and I'm beat. I'll see you both later." Aubrey gave her BFF a hug and even gave the brunette a shoulder squeeze before disappearing into her room.

"I better be going too. I have an early class in the morning." Beca moved towards the door, her fiancé meeting her there.

"If you hadn't figured it out yet Becs, I had a wonderful time today. You gave me an experience and memory I will always cherish." Chloe pulled her true love close kissing her again with all the love and happiness she felt in that moment, very much looking forward to the near future when she wouldn't have to send her love home because Beca's home would be with her.

When they broke apart the couple hugged each other close catching their breath, Beca burying her face against Chloe's neck breathing in her unique scent. Beca was also looking forward to the time when she wouldn't have to leave, because home to her would always be in her mate's arms. "I'm glad you enjoyed the day. I really enjoyed it as well. I liked being able to share a little more of my true self with you."

Their hold on one another tightened briefly before they reluctantly stepped out of each other's embrace. "Only three more weeks and I won't be letting you go at the end of the day, but taking you to bed with me every night."

"I am counting the days, literally. Only 23 more left." The DJ smirked. "I love you with all my heart Chloe. Sleep well." She snuck in one last quick kiss before slipping out the door shutting it behind her. Beca waited until her heightened hearing heard the deadbolt and chain slide into place before heading back to her dorm with an energetic step even if it was after midnight and she had been up since 5:30 in the morning.

…..

Once the door was locked Chloe turned with a happy sigh and spotted Aubrey watching her now dressed in her sleepwear and with a grin on her face.

"I'm glad you finally got your midget, but I'm not sure what's worse, the pining you used to do or the mooning you're doing now." The blonde ribbed as she moved into the room. "But honestly, I'm happy for you Chlo. That little hobbit loves you like crazy and worships the very ground you walk on. It will be her life's goal to love you, protect you, and make you happy. I guess I can't ask for much more than that for my best friend and adopted sister."

"Oh Aubrey." The redhead was all teary eyed as she flung her arms around the taller girl. "I love you too and I couldn't ask for a better friend or sister than you." Chloe pulled back with a mischievous grin. "You know this means Beca's going to be like your sister-in-law now or even just a little sister."

The fair haired young woman groaned for affect. "I guess I can handle it since we get Faith and Cathy in the deal too. They are pretty great and it sounds like Beca's Uncle and cousins are pretty cool too."

Chloe chuckled. "You don't fool me. I know Beca's grown on you and you are fond of her. She's fond of you too. You're both big gooey marshmallows with a hard shell."

"Whatever. You make us sound like Easter candy." The blonde rolled her eyes not planning to admit aloud anytime soon that she really was growing quit fond of the short alt-girl. "I'm going to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face before I go to sleep. Try not to play your lady jam too loud as you think of your tiny fiancé and all the things you can't wait to do to her once you're married."

Both seniors were smiling a little later when they laid their heads down on their pillows to sleep that night, but each for different reasons.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**I know this is a bit of a short chapter, but this is just where it made since to end it. I have the next chapter written I just need type it in. I hope to have that done soon. Until Next Time… Holly**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Elements Lead to Love  
Pairing: Beca/ Chloe  
Rating: M

…**..**

Chapter 11

Two nights later was the big end of year acapella party. It was held in the same place they held the aca-initiation party earlier in the fall term. Beca arrived with Chloe and Aubrey and the trio saw that they were the last of the Bellas to turn up. It was obvious that Amy and Stacie both well into their cups as the trio spotted the interesting dancers in the crowd below. CR and Denise were swaying together, Lily had her head together with Donald from the Trebles, and Jessica and Ashley were dancing with a few Madonna lovers.

"Come on let's go get some jiggle juice." Chloe said pulling her girl and her bestie down the concrete steps.

"I can't really drink jiggle juice babe or I might go all elemental and cause some serious trouble, but I'll gladly watch you jiggle." Beca smirked.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, but was once again struck by the great responsibility the younger woman carried and the control and balance she had to maintain at all times. "I'm planning on staying sober too, but I might drink one beer. They usually have the crappy watered down stuff at these things anyway."

"I'm not getting drunk either. I promise. I'm not going to have more than three solo cups and I'm not drinking anything Fat Amy hands me or has made. Totes learned my lesson on that one." Chloe continued to pull the hard-shelled marshmallows down towards the kegs and other various alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages that were available.

Bree and Chloe both filled a solo cup themselves to ensure nothing else was added to their drinks and Beca grabbed a bottle of water. The three mingled and were congratulated by many of the crowd on their win at the ICCA's. They had been at the party for about thirty minutes when "Becaw!" was heard from among the throng.

Beca groaned in utter disgust. She had so hoped Jesse's encounter with Chloe's knee would have woken the boy up to the fact she wasn't interested in him at all.

Chloe growled tightening her hold on her girl.

The rest of the Bellas as well as Benji began making their way through the crush towards the couple.

The Treble arrived smiling dopily while gazing down at the small chestnut haired girl totally ignoring the fact she was clearly in Chloe's arms. "Hey Becaw! Would you like to dance with me? I know we would be great together if you only gave me a chance. We're inevitable, remember?" He reached out a hand to snag one of Beca's, but missed as the smaller girl and with the redhead wrapped around her stepped back as one unit out of his reach.

"Dude we are inevitably never going to happen as I'm a lesbian as I have told you many times before and I'm also very engaged and totally in love with my fiancé. Seriously Swanson you need to move on and re-cast some other girl to star in your delusional wanna-be rom-com life." Beca uttered as she fought not to lash out with her powers at the annoying idiot stalker.

"How are you already engaged? You weren't even dating." The boy actually pouted and tried to give sad puppy dog eyes trying to make the DJ feel guilty.

Totally wasn't working. "Seriously? You know like really nothing about me or my life dude and I want to keep it that way. I've been in love with my girl for several months and we will be married in a few weeks. However the more important fact here is I AM A LESBIAN, I DON'T DATE GUYS!" The brunette's voice held authority and certainty as she drove her point home. "It doesn't matter if I am engaged or not because I would never ever date you because you're not only a guy, but a delusional little puppy boy who won't take the truth or the word no. Leave me alone Jesse Swanson!"

The Bellas noticed the increase in the wind around the outdoor amphitheater and knew Beca was fighting not to lash out at her stalker with her powers.

Chloe wrapped herself further around her upset knight sliding her hands under the front of her girl's shirt so she could touch the skin at Beca's waist because she had learned skin to skin contact worked best to calm and soothe her little warrior. The wind died down marginally around the area as Chloe's touch helped Beca ground herself.

"He's not worth it, my knight." The redhead whispered in her fiancé's ear before kissing her on the side of the head and on her ear. "He can't have you and we both know it. He is just a delusional child throwing a tantrum because he can't have what he wants. You're my true love, my mate, and my knight to keep and watch over, don't pay the jerk any mind baby." Chloe kept her voice low for Beca's ears only. As she spoke the wind continued to die down until finally Beca released a long calming breath and relaxed in her girl's arms.

"Thanks, babe. I really wanted to flatten him. He's been stalking and harassing me since the very moment I arrived on campus and he hasn't stopped no matter what I have said or done to deter him." The DJ turned her head and kissed her mate and keeper gently on the lips grinning when Jesse gasped at the loving display.

"No! She's gonna be mine!" The clearly obsessed stalker boy lunged once again for Beca, but soon found himself staring dazedly up at the sky with a busted lip and bloody nose as an irate fiery headed possessive woman once again put the Treble down with her vicious right hook.

"She's mine asshole. Beca will never be yours." Chloe reached back taking her fiance's hand and pulling her up beside her. "You see these?" She held up their left hands. "Do you see the matching engagement rings on our fingers? And in three weeks I'm putting a wedding ring on it! Now leave her alone or you are going to regret being born even more than you are about too." The ginger followed her declaration with a hard stomp to the guy's nuts that had him curling up into a ball and losing everything that was in his stomach while many of the guys in the crowd cringed and winced in sympathy and the girls cheered the redhead on.

Beca hugged her girl tight as they moved away from the vomiting movie lover. "Wow Chloe, you're totally my hero!" The declaration was barely out of her mouth before Beca found herself being soundly kissed as one redheaded Bella senior put a further very public claim on her girl.

Applause, catcalls, and much whistling was heard at the girls' sexy display. The couple were both breathless and slightly dazed when they finally came up for air.

"You are so staying the night in my bed tonight Becs." The ginger knew they had to be careful with how far they went until after she and Beca were fully magically bonded as mates, but they could still kiss, make-out, and sleep cuddled up together.

"I'm in no way arguing with that except I would like to grab a few things from my dorm before we head over to your apartment." Beca wouldn't dare turn down a chance to fall asleep in her girl's arms.

"No problem, it's on our way home." Chloe smiled down at her knight unable to resist giving her another quick kiss.

"I am so sleeping with earplugs in tonight and no one better leave Chloe's room naked." Aubrey said causing the Bellas around them to laugh.

"Hey I never got to stay at Beale's crib or even enter her room when we dated." Tom weaved over with a half empty red cup in hand. "You two are so hot, can I join in? A threesome with you two would be hot." The guy was obviously stupid drunk.

"No way in hell dude. I saw what you're packin' and it didn't impress me much." Beca shrugged as those around them chuckled.

Chloe blushed as she remembered when Beca had seen Tom naked and she was seriously regretting staying with the guy for so long after she met Beca.

Beca didn't want things to escalate into another Jesse situation so turned with Chloe and began walking away from the inebriated baseball player.

"Hey hang on!" Tom started before tripping and falling to the ground. A vine seemed to be growing up from a crack in the concrete and his foot had become caught up in it. He spilled his beer all down the front of his shirt and pants. Everyone around him began chuckling as the athlete cursed from his prone position. A few loud shrieks were heard as three rather large pigeons suddenly flew out of nowhere splattering both Tom and then Jesse in fresh bird droppings before flying off into the night.

"Man that is so gross dude. We better move babe we wouldn't want to be in the way if more birds are waiting up in the trees to dive bomb more of us, and watch your step I wouldn't want you to trip on a vine like he did. I thought Barden's maintenance guys took better care of this area." The DJ smirked as she led Chloe and their friends to the other side of the outdoor theater.

The Bellas were cracking up as they walked away from the scene.

"That was awesome Shorty." Stacie giggled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The Guardian Knight teased.

Aubrey bumped shoulders with the smaller girl. "Sure you don't Hobbs." She was grinning and actually winked at Beca before heading off with the other Bellas to pick out some songs on Justin and Tommy's laptops.

"She's really quite fond of you now and she really didn't care for Tom at all. You earned a few points with her with that little stunt back there."

"If you say so, but I'm still going to be on guard around her for a while longer and I neither confirm nor deny I had any involvement with what happened a few minutes ago." Beca pulled her hero close. "What say you to us saying our goodnights and getting an early start on cuddling and things together in your bed?"

"I say lead on Sir Knight!" Exclaimed a grinning Chloe as she pulled the chuckling brunette behind her towards their group of friends.

…..

As soon as the couple arrived at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment they quickly cleaned up, put on their PJ's, and climbed into the redhead's queen bed together.

"I can't wait to be able to do this every night." Beca turned snuggling into her love's neck and began nuzzling.

"Me either." The redhead moved her head to the side allowing for more access.

"Did I mention how hot it was seeing you take out puppy boy? You really are my hero baby. You did what I couldn't do for fear of letting my powers go in public. You were so fierce as you knocked him down to size and I really liked it when you put your public claim on me. I think my hero deserves a bit of a reward." The brunette's lips, tongue, and teeth worked up and down the older girl's neck and around her ear leaving little love bites behind.

Chloe loved that she would be sporting Beca's own public claim the next day. In the past she had hated it when someone she was with tried to mark her in such a way, but as with a lot of things it was different with Beca. She loved Beca marking her, she loved having Beca in her apartment, she loved seeing clothing of Beca's laying over the back of her chair or mixed with her things on the floor, and she loved sharing a bed with Beca.

In the past Chloe had rarely hung out in her own apartment with people she was seeing and they never were invited to her private bedroom. The redhead would hang out at their place or they would go out somewhere else. She also never stayed the full night with someone or even wanted to. With Beca however she craved being with her love. Chloe wanted to share everything in her life with the younger woman. The ginger wanted to be marked by her and mark Beca as her own, she wanted Beca's things always mixed with her own in her or rather their bedroom, see the DJ's clothes hanging in the closet with her own, see their things mingled together all over the apartment from the bathroom, living room, and kitchen.

Basically Chloe craved them coming together as one, creating a new united entity that would love and care for each other, and take on anything life brought their way together as an unbreakable unit.

The redhead was so caught up in the thoughts of her craving, need, and love for her mate and the awakening sensations going on in her body she didn't even realize when Beca had taken her shirt off. Chloe, however was brought back to lovely awareness when a hot mouth took one of her now bare aching nipples in and began to suckle and nibble, and a talented hand and fingers began erotically manipulating her other naked breast. Chloe's hands instantly came up tangling in her girl's hair as her back uncontrollably arched trying to feed her lover more.

For Beca's part she was in ecstasy as she pleasured the love of her life. The woman destined just for her. Chloe was her fiery angel to love, protect, and worship.

One of the redhead's hands skated down out of Beca's hair to her back and found the girl's tank still in place and began tugging at it. "Off, I want this off now."

Beca eased up only long enough to slip the tank top over her head before going back to worshiping her lover's succulent breasts, only taking the opportunity to switch globes so both lovely orbs were paid equal oral homage. The brunette groaned as her now bare breasts came into contact with her lover's equally bare flesh for the first time as both women were now only in their underwear. Beca pulled on her powers a little deciding to give her hero a special treat.

Chloe's body bowed further as the air all around her drenched core began rapidly heating then cooling, then vibrating driving her arousal to an even higher pitch. "Beca, my fucking god, is that your powers you're using on me?" She moaned out before speech became nearly impossible as a rhythmic tightening and loosening sensation was added to the vibrating hot and cold sensation. It was like a sucking feeling, but only around her clit.

"Yeah that's some of my powers. I hope you like." The DJ barely got out before the hand in her hair tightened forcing her mouth back down onto her love's breast as the nails of Chloe's other hand dug into her shoulder as pleasure gripped the redhead.

"Yes! Oh God Yes!" Chloe shrieked her answer moments before she shattered uncontrollably from the amazing unique experiences only her knight was able to give her.

…..

Out in the rest of the apartment Aubrey had just arrived home a little more buzzed than she had planned so she headed to the kitchen and downed a huge class of water before going to the bathroom to clean up before bed. The blonde came out of the bathroom freshly showered dressed in her robe and was opening her bedroom door when she registered the loud moaning coming from the bedroom across from her own. She rushed into her room, but still didn't get the door closed fast enough and clearly heard her best friend's cry of "Yes! Oh God Yes!" and even through the closed door she clearly heard Chloe's unmistakable shrieks of ecstasy as she continued to orgasm apparently extremely hard.

Aubrey rushed to her desk and dresser searching frantically. "Oh for the love of all that is holy! Where the fucking hell are my god damned ear plugs?" She so did not need to hear anymore of her heart sister's orgasmic shrieks, they were nothing like the quiet little moans she occasionally heard when Chloe listened to her lady jam. Aubrey had no idea that the midget would turn out to be such a skilled powerhouse in the sack and she really wished she didn't know now. "Yes!" The blonde shouted as she spotted the earplugs by her lamp on her bedside table. Quick as a whip she snagged them up putting them in as the redhead's shrieks and shouts started to rise again and sighed gratefully at the silence that followed. Aubrey finished getting ready for bed turning off her lamp as she snuggled down under the covers and into her pillow.

She fervently prayed sleep would find her fast and none of her dreams were tainted with what she heard before falling asleep. If she dreamt about her bestie sister and the hobbit having sex she just might need therapy.

Luckily moments later she fell into a peaceful sleep.

…..

Beca continued worshiping Chloe bringing her past the peak twice more before easing up and gently soothing her redhead as she snuggled close to her well pleased mate. "God Chloe you are so beautiful when you come apart for me. I would pleasure you for hours on end just for the privilege of gazing upon such beauty." Beca blushed as she realized how mushy and poetic she sounded, but Chloe brought out some really soft and mushy emotions from inside her. The knight couldn't help it if she sounded like a total cheeseball around her love sometimes.

"You are such a sweetheart, baby." Chloe panted as she worked to catch her breath. The senior had never climaxed so hard or so many times so close together in her life especially by someone other than herself. None of the few lovers she had in the past had given her more than one lack luster orgasm, and no one had ever truly rocked her world. Now she truly knew what that phrase meant. Her fiancé was an outstanding lover in so many ways. She truly was one lucky woman to have claimed Beca's heart. "I love you so much and you are an incredible lover." It took all she had to turn her spent body onto her side so she could lay face to face, breasts touching, and legs tangled with her sexy DJ. "How did you learn to do that?"

That question created another blush to flush across the brunette's face. "While reading the journals of previous knights I came across several references about being able to use our gifts to give pleasure to a lover or mate. Those references made me curious and I began experimenting. I even got the base idea of some of my ideas from erotic stories I read on the internet that usually had a magical or paranormal theme. Some ideas I haven't done yet, but I do keep them in an encrypted file on my computer. I knew there was a good chance I would probably still be a virgin when I met my mate, but I still wanted to be able to please her."

"So have you used these skills on other girls or did you only practice on yourself?" The redhead felt irrationally jealous at the thought of her knight being intimate with someone before her.

"I've never before done more than kiss a girl and fondle breasts while their shirts were still on. You Chloe are basically my first real sexual experience. That stuff I did with my powers tonight I learned to do on myself." The DJ admitted as she felt her ears heating up in embarrassment.

"That is so hot and I am glad I am the first true sexual experiences of my mate and knight and I look forward to being all of your experiences from now on as you will be mine." Leaning forward Chloe pressed their bodies tighter together as she kissed her adorable sexy mate.

They lay together panting once they pulled back from the kiss staring into one another's love filled eyes until Chloe's turned mischievous. "I know we have to be very careful with what we do together because of the magical bonds and things and I know you didn't climax and are very turned on right now." The older girl cupped one of Beca's full breasts gently pinching the nipple in the process eliciting a moan from her lover who pressed her chest more firmly into Chloe's hand as her hips jerked in need. "I want you to use your powers on yourself like you did me while I hold you and watch and of course have my way with these beautiful tits of yours that you have been taunting me with since the day we met. I also don't want you to stop till you are totally spent like I am. I have a feeling that will take at least three orgasms like I had, but I'm betting it's even more with you being a badass knight and all."

"Really? You want me to do that to myself while you watch?"

"Oh yeah. If it's as hot as I think it is, you are going to be doing it for me a lot for the next three weeks until we are married and I am allowed free rein with your sexy little fit body. Hell I will probably have you doing it regularly for me even after we are married." The senior student smirked. "When you have elementally pleased yourself in the past how many times do you usually come before you feel satisfied and stop?"

Beca thought her ears were going to catch fire at the rate she was heating up from both arousal as well as embarrassment. "Five or six times." The DJ reluctantly admitted.

"Oh my, I'm in for quite the show then. Let me help you get started." The redhead took Beca's neglected nipple into her mouth as her free hand reached around grabbing a handful of luscious tight ass.

Beca was moaning in pleasure at the sensations Chloe was creating in her and felt like she wouldn't need her powers for the first orgasm her lover wanted from her. Pleasing Chloe earlier had turned her on to the point she nearly came from the joy of it and now having her mate's mouth, body, and hands on her was driving Beca to the point of no return without the need for knightly gifts. "Don't need powers for the first one babe it's all you." The brunette panted out causing Chloe to growl in pleasure and put more suction on the breast in her mouth and squeeze the nipple and ass in her hands a bit tighter. Her actions culminated in Beca rocketing over the edge with a shout. "Oh fuck, Oh Chloe!" The smaller woman clung to her lover as she experienced her first orgasm ever created in her by another's touch. "I love you so much Chloe." She cried in a breathless whisper as the ginger continued her ministrations.

Chloe pulled back with a pop with a very pleased smile on her lovely face. "I'm glad I was able to make you come for me without any help, but baby that's only one time, get those knightly powers going. I want to hear you crying out for me at least five more times." The redhead felt the difference in the air around them when Beca did as she was told and began using her knightly powers. Chloe also felt it in Beca's body which shuttered and tightened as she rapidly neared another climax and the ginger couldn't wait to enjoy the erotic show.

The couple both thought their night was the most erotic, passionate, satisfying, loving, and simply amazing night they had ever had. Beca had actually reached her peak seven times with Chloe's help before she couldn't take anymore. Her final climax however, Beca had used her powers on herself and Chloe at the same time and they both came together shouting out into the night before they simply fell into one another's sated embrace. Beca was barely coherent enough to use her powers to lift the sheet and blanket over them before they fell into a very sated sleep wrapped up tightly around one another.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**I hope you enjoyed this latest update. Let me know what you think. I love to hear from my readers. Until Next Time… Holly**


End file.
